Because I'm Worth It
by lateVMlover
Summary: This is a crossover story that is set after season 2's Arrow finale. Felicity is Pepper's cousin and decides to go to New York to get away from her heartbreak from Oliver. This is NOT an Olicity story. It focuses on her meeting and falling for Captain America.
1. Chapter 1

**I am still too angry and bitter to write a one-shot over the _Arrow_ finale, so I decided to write this. It's the anti-Olicity and was inspired when I came across NocturnalRites' amazing story that crosses Felicity with Captain America. Many of my Buffy/Avenger readers want to see Buffy with Steve, but I have had a hard time picturing it mainly because I see Buffy as being a bit too dark for Steve. However, I am so now shipping Stelicity that I wrote this. For those that are angry with Oliver and the writers of _Arrow_ for the mean season 2 finale, you will enjoy this! For those that haven't watched _Arrow_, this story is probably not for you. Maggi Esk, go watch Arrow before attempting to read this one! :) Felicity is a character created by the creators of _Arrow_ and is many of the fans most beloved _Arrow_ character. **

**This is set after _Winter Solider_ and _Iron Man 3_. Obviously, it's set after _Arrow_ season 2 finale. In this AU crossover world, Pepper Potts is Felicity's cousin. I have not created any of these characters, but this crossover story is entirely mine. The story will be told mainly from Felicity's POV, but I will put in others including Oliver's from time to time. This story will not be nearly as long or complicated as my other stories. It will be five chapters. None of these five chapters will contain action or fighting of any kind. This is pure romance with some angst thrown in. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1: Felicity Finally Snaps

_*****A Week After Slade is Imprisoned in the Island*****_

"I just don't know how much more of this I can take! The scene is playing in my head like a frakking movie! I can't turn it off!" Felicity complained to her cousin Pepper. Pepper's empathetic image was displayed on her computer. Unable to handle the turmoil of the newest Oliver development, she'd called up her cousin and poured out her heart. Pepper was the lover and one time assistant of another billionaire playboy Tony Stark, now known to the world as Iron Man. She was probably the only person on the planet that knew what it was like to be in love with a billionaire who didn't see you. However, in Pepper's case, Tony had eventually. Unfortunately, it had taken literally years. Felicity wasn't sure she could deal with that when it came to Oliver. Unlike Felicity, Pepper knew that Tony's women were just distractions. He had never been in love with any woman but Pepper. Felicity had no such comforting knowledge when it came to Oliver. Felicity seemed to always be surrounded by women Oliver loved or cared deeply for. There seemed to be no escaping it.

"Well, I can't believe Oliver used you like that," Pepper said, frowning. At first, she had been happy that her often shy but quirky cousin had met a man that she could share her life with. However, it was becoming abundantly clear that Oliver Queen would never give Felicity the attention and love she deserved. "Would you like me to have Tony come teach him how to treat women? Tony has turned over a new leaf since getting his heart fixed. He even remembered our anniversary recently!" she bragged, a warm smile lighting up her face at the mention of the man she shared her life with.

Felicity smiled fondly. Oliver didn't know about her connection to Iron Man. She never knew how to bring it up. When she'd finished at MIT, she knew that Pepper would've gotten her a job working with Stark Industry, but Felicity hadn't relished the NYC winters. Then Queen Consolidated had made her an offer. Most days she was grateful for her choice. Lately, though, she'd begun wondering if it had been the best choice. While the rational part of her understood and even approved of Oliver using her as bait for Slade, she couldn't get past his declaration of loving her. Why did he have to take it that far? The only thing that had saved her from complete humiliation was that her shock had been so real she'd not said it back to him. God, just thinking about how she'd feel now if she had, kept her face a flame.

"No, I don't want Tony to talk to him. He doesn't even know I know Tony. I'm sure he'd freak. The fact that you both know his secret will send him over the edge," Felicity said, wincing at the thought.

"Well, it's not like you told us," Pepper reminded her. "It's not your fault Tony is one of the smartest people on the planet, and you have trouble lying to me." When Oliver had resumed his Arrow duties after he returned from the island a second time, Tony had called her up. Felicity still cringed when she thought of it.

_Flashback_

_Felicity had just gotten home from her ordeal with the Dollmaker. When her phone rang, she only answered it because it said Pepper on her ID._

"_Hey, Pep. What's up?" she asked as she put her laptop down and kicked off her shoes. She tried to keep the real pain she was feeling out of her voice._

"_So did you know your boss is the Starling City Robin Hood?" a man's voice asked._

_Shocked, Felicity asked, "Tony?" He was the only one she could picture using Pepper's phone._

"_Oh, yeah, it's me. I stole Pepper's phone while she's in the shower," Tony confessed._

"_What are you talking about? Robin Hood?" she inquired, her mind racing. Tony was too smart to fool for long. Felicity was just grateful he hadn't video called her. She wouldn't be able to deceive him if he was looking at her._

"_Okay, so technically he doesn't rob the rich and give to the poor. But he goes around killing rich bad guys," Tony replied, the amusement evident in his tone._

"_He hasn't killed anyone lately," Felicity replied automatically. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was revealing. "I mean, I haven't read about any deaths from him on the news."_

"_Felicity, you know I wouldn't have called you if I wasn't sure about this. Oliver Queen is the Hood or Arrow or whatever he goes by now. I know this. I just wanted to see if you knew," Tony said firmly. "I haven't told Pepper yet because I wanted to find out if you knew. Now I know that you do."_

"_What? I never said he was! That's ridiculous! Oliver a masked hero? He can't even make his own coffee!" she said lightly, hoping to deflect Tony. She knew it was a lost cause, however. Tenacious didn't even begin to describe Tony Stark._

"_No woman with your qualifications accepts a job as his personal assistant without good cause," Tony said._

"_It was a giant pay raise," she countered. That, at least, was the truth. Her wardrobe was still thanking Oliver for the bump._

"_If you wanted to make money, you'd be working for me," Tony said dryly. He'd asked Pepper more than once to get her on his team, especially when he left the weapon making business. Felicity didn't have Tony's science background, but the things she could do with a computer were impressive. Few could hold their own with Tony when it came to technology, but Felicity could. _

"_Well, I heard you were a difficult employer," Felicity said, smiling. _

"_I'm reformed," Tony told her. "And Pepper runs the company now. You'd be dealing with her." _

"_True, but the weather is too cold in New York City," she replied, comfortable. This was a familiar argument._

"_We have offices all over the world. Pick a place," Tony said._

"_But you don't need me. Oliver does," Felicity said._

"_Oh, it's Oliver, is it?" Tony asked in amusement. "I get it now. You have feelings for him. If he shared his secret with you, he must trust you. That's a good start."_

"_What?" Felicity said, trying to distract him. However, Tony went on like he didn't hear her._

"_Just be careful. Pepper doesn't love or trust many people. But she does you. That means I do, too. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I don't have any family, so I consider all of Pepper's mine," Tony said. Then in typical Tony fashion, he'd ended the call without waiting for her reply._

_End of Flashback_

Felicity had eventually brought the subject up to Pepper, who admitted that Tony had mentioned his suspicions but hadn't confessed he'd called Felicity. Tony had made an off hand remark when she'd first been told about Felicity's new job and had shared Felicity's new job title with him. He didn't think it was coincidence that Oliver's reappearances had coincided with the vigilante's appearance. He'd put JARVIS on checking out Oliver's money trail and had found the purchase order for the arrows. Pepper hadn't been sure how to broach the topic. Felicity had been relieved to have someone to talk about her double life, however. Pepper had been the only close family she'd had most of her life since she had no family outside of her mother.

The few days surrounding the ordeal with Slade and his enhanced soldiers had kept her out of touch. The day she'd returned from the island with Oliver, she'd finally returned Pepper's calls. She knew Pepper and/or Tony would come to Starling City in a heartbeat to check on her if she stayed out of touch much longer. The city's outbreak of violence had made national news. If SHIELD hadn't been recently dismantled, Felicty had a feeling they would've came in. Super soldiers were kind of their area of expertise. Feeling too fragile and vulnerable, she hadn't believed she'd be able to hold it together if faced with her favorite cousin, but she needed to see a friendly face and used her computer to call her. She'd quickly filled Pepper in on the week's drama.

"I don't really have a right to be upset. I'm the one that told Oliver to do whatever it took to take Slade down. I told him to find another way. To out think him and to not do what the Lances were urging him to do. He did so. He did it for me, but it still hurts," she admitted to her cousin. In typical Oliver fashion, he'd just thought of his plan and executed it. He'd not bothered to fill her in on what he was going to do when he'd taken her to his family's mansion. For one wild moment, she'd actually believed he'd meant it.

"_He took the wrong woman. Do you understand? I love you." _Those words had been so much the words she'd secretly longed to hear that she'd been stunned speechless for the first time in her life. When she'd felt the syringe he'd slipped into her hand, though, she'd known immediately. Of course. It had just been part of his plan. Did she understand what he was doing? When the syringe hit her hand, it became clear. How could it have been anything else? Only in her fantasies would Oliver ever confess to loving her.

"He didn't have to take it that far," Pepper said flatly. A part of Pepper wondered if Oliver actually meant the words, but he was too broken to admit it. Pepper felt tremendous sympathy for the man. His life had been one nightmare after another. A lesser man would've broken. Pepper understood why Felicity loved him and why she wanted to stay with him and help him on his crusade. However, Pepper wasn't sure her younger cousin would retain the natural optimism that was a part of her if she kept letting her life revolve around Oliver Queen.

"I know," Felicity said at a near whisper. She took off her glasses and wiped her now wet eyes. "A part of me thought maybe he meant it but wasn't ready to confess his real feelings. But I don't think that anymore." There was a bitterness to her tone that Pepper hadn't ever heard before.

"Why is that? What happened?" she probed.

"Laurel Lance happened. It's bad enough Oliver's had this incestuous thing with both sisters. I could deal with Sara because I liked her and felt bad for her. She'd been through a lot like Oliver. She has the scars to prove it. Like literally. I thought Oliver needed someone like her that understood him. But she left him and went back with the League. Now that her and Laurel's father has been in the hospital, Oliver's hardly left her side. I just know it's a matter of time before they're together again. Now that she knows his secret, she'll be even more in love with him," Felicity said in disgust. It wasn't that she had anything personal against Laurel. Yeah, it had pissed her off when Laurel started her crusade against the Arrow, but Felicity knew that was only because she hadn't known who Oliver was. Since she'd found out, she'd been great. Felicity could see it in her face when she looked at Oliver. The love was still there. Now she knew Oliver was the man she always believed he could be. It was only a matter of time before it was Oliver and Laurel again. Olivurel or would it be Lauriver? The thought made her nauseous!

"It doesn't mean he'll feel the same way about her. People change and grow apart," Pepper said.

"Even Slade thought she was the one he loved because she was the one he focused on on the island for so long. Her picture he carried," Felicity said.

"But he loved another on the island _and_ left Starling City with her sister. That's not love, Felicity," Pepper said.

Felicity sighed, nodding. She knew that. She knew that pre-island Oliver hadn't really loved Laurel Lance. If he had, Felicity couldn't imagine he'd be so unfaithful or betray her in such a manner. No one could change that much. He'd picked back up with Sara almost as soon as she'd arrived. If he'd still been in love with Laurel, Felicity didn't think he'd do that. He wasn't that guy anymore. "Yeah, I know. But I don't think he knows that. Laurel represents the life he almost had before everything went to hell. A part of him is still clinging to that dream," she said. She knew Oliver Queen better than he knew himself.

"Maybe so. But you shouldn't let him and his poor choices hurt you or make you bitter," Pepper replied. "Why don't you come see me and Tony? We know several eligible men we can introduce you to. Get your mind off of Oliver. It'll do you some good."

"I can't right now. We're working on getting QC back. I'm setting up our new lair. I barely have time to sleep," Felicity admitted.

"I think you should talk to Oliver and tell him how you feel. Sometimes men need a push," Pepper advised.

"I just don't want to make things more awkward than they already are," Felicity replied.

"Well, the offer stands. If it gets too much, you call. I'll send the jet to come get you," Pepper told her.

Felicity nodded. "I will. Thanks. I love you," she said. Saying goodbye, they ended the video chat. Felicity loosened her ponytail, rubbing the back of neck. She needed a massage in a bad way. The time she spent hunched over wasn't good for her. She shut down her computer and got up to pour herself a small glass of wine.

She believed in Oliver Queen. She knew he needed her, but she didn't know that he'd ever see her as more than his friend, his cheerleader. Felicity didn't know if that would be enough for her. If the incident with Slade hadn't occurred, she thought maybe she could go on pretending. Now she wasn't so sure.

*****_Two Months Later*****_

When Felicity entered their new lair and saw Laurel trying to get out of Oliver's hold, she snorted in disgust as Laurel gazed up at Oliver with adoring eyes. It looked like any moment they would start kissing. It was too much. She couldn't do this anymore. She'd been working practically night and day to get them back up and running. She'd traced all of Isabel's funds and wired them to what she called the Arrow fund. She'd worked tirelessly to get the ball rolling for Oliver's comeback with Queen Consolidated. However, every time she turned around Laurel Lance was there invading her space, mostly ignoring Felicity like she was furniture. When her father spent a few weeks in the hospital, Felicity had seen the writing on the wall. So far, she'd not caught them having sex or kissing, but she figured it was just a matter of time. Oliver hadn't even asked her or Diggle how they felt about him training Laurel or bringing her on to the team. Like so many other things, he'd just done it. He called Felicity his partner, but he kept doing things like this. If she didn't get some distance from him and Laurel, she didn't know if she continue working with him.

She slammed her bag down on the chair, finally ready to quit being invisible.

"That's it! I've had enough!" she called out. She walked toward them, anger coming off of her in waves. Oliver looked up, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"What's wrong is _her_!" she replied, pointing at Laurel. "What's wrong is _you_! I've had it! It's bad enough you brought her in without even discussing it with me or Diggle, but I'm tired of feeling like an intruder in my own home! If Laurel wants to keep sharing you with her sister, that's her business, but I sure as heck don't want to see it!" She ignored Laurel's outraged look, focusing only on Oliver.

Oliver glanced at Laurel and said, "Will you give us a minute?"

Laurel nodded and left. She barely glanced at Felicity as she passed by. Felicity snorted. "Did you see that? She treats me like I'm not even here. I'm just furniture to her. She is _not_ Sara, and she never will be. For one, I _like_ Sara. Two, I think it's beyond disgusting that you keep going back and forth between those two sisters. Seriously, Oliver? Is nothing sacred?"

"Laurel and I are just friends," Oliver said calmly.

"Yeah, right. Like you can be _just_ friends with a woman. Do you not see the way she looks at you? Now you're her hero. You're everything she knew you could be. Don't you get it? You will never simply be friends with _that_ woman!" Felicity said with a snort.

Oliver gave her a hurt look. "I thought you and I were friends?" he stated in a question.

Felicity decided enough was enough already. "Yeah, well, I thought so, too. But here's the thing, Oliver. You don't use the feelings you have to know a person has for you as a weapon without even telling them. You don't keep giving them crumbs of affection and then parade your close relationships with other women around them. I can't do it anymore!" she exclaimed. She closed her eyes a moment as she felt her anger turning to tears. Taking a deep breath, she tried to keep it together.

Oliver looked a bit sucker-punched. "I don't understand. How did I use you as a weapon?" he asked.

She started pacing, ignoring the question. "I need a break. That's it. A break. I'm going on vacation!"

"_Vacation_? You're not going anywhere until we talk about this!" Oliver insisted, trying not to panic at the thought of Felicity leaving. She was his rock. He hadn't spent more than a few day away from her in nearly a year. Now that his sister and mother were gone, she was like his only family. Her and Diggle, but Diggle couldn't replace the women he lost. Felicity filled that void. Without her, he didn't know how he'd manage to go on.

She stopped her pacing and turned to face him, a look of tired resignation on her face. "Do you remember when we came back from Russia after you'd had the poor judgment of sleeping with Isabel, and you told me that you couldn't be with someone you cared about because of the life you led?" she asked.

Without showing any emotion, he nodded.

"I foolishly thought maybe you meant that you didn't want to be with me because you didn't want to put me in danger because of your Arrow duties," Felicity said with a grimace. It was hard to face Oliver and be so vulnerable, but she knew that she couldn't continue unless she came clean. It would be the only way she could let go and move on.

"That is what I meant. I care about you, Felicity. I couldn't do any of this without you," Oliver said with feeling.

"Yeah, but you had no trouble moving on with Sara, and I know you cared about her. And you had no qualms about handing me over to Slade and putting me in danger," she said.

"That was _your_ idea! You told me to out think him! To come up with something that didn't involve killing him!" he exclaimed defensively.

"Yeah, well, I never thought you'd tell me you love me and then take it back like it was just a joke," she said flatly, unable to hold his gaze.

Silence loomed between them for a minute. Finally, Oliver stepped forward. He reached for her, but she stepped back. He couldn't charm his way out of this one. "I'm sorry, Oliver. I know you're not responsible for how I feel. You can't help it that I'm in love with you," she said, finally looking up at him. The words were there between them. Oliver closed his eyes a moment. When he looked at her, she saw his compassion, she saw his affection. She didn't see his love. When he opened his mouth to speak, she held up her hand. "It's okay. I want something from you that you are unable or unwilling to give me. That's on me. I wanted you to be willing to take a risk with me because you thought I'm worth it. But the way you disrespect me by bringing in this revolving door of ex-girlfriends, tells me that you not only don't love me, you don't really even know I'm here either."

"What?" Oliver asked, stunned. "Not know you're here? That's ridiculous! This team doesn't function without you! _I_ don't function without you!"

"Yeah, well, you're going to have to for awhile. I need a break. I need to be able to look at you and not want to scream. I need to be able to see Laurel and not want to throw my tablet at her," she said passionately.

"Listen, if you don't want Laurel on the team or here, then we'll work it out. I don't need her the way I need you," Oliver said, trying not to panic at the thought of Felicity leaving him. He'd lost too much. He couldn't lose her.

Felicity finally smiled at him. "That means a lot, Oliver. But a part of you still needs her. You're not ready to let go of the life you had before the island. I know you're not in love with her. I don't think she knows it, though. Maybe you should tell her, but it's not my business. I just don't want to watch the two of you wrestling around in my space. Eventually, she'll make a move, and you'll not turn her away because you're lonely, and she matters. Just like with Sara," she said. "You have a hard time disappointing the women in your life."

Oliver looked a bit shocked that Felicity knew him so well. She understood what he'd not been able to put into words. "Felicity, I'm sorry. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you," he said softly, hating himself. He knew how amazing she was. He knew that if he let her, she'd love him and make him happier than anyone ever had. However, he didn't know if he could ever be the man she needed. He could never quit holding back a part of himself. With her, he knew it had to be all or nothing. He wasn't prepared to lose her by going halfway and destroying things completely.

Felicity wiped a tear from her cheek. "I know, Oliver. I wish you'd let yourself be happy. I'd like to say I'd wait for you, but I can't. I'm too tired. It's one thing not being with you. It's another watching you grow closer to other women. Women who I know you've loved. A person can only deal with so much," she said. She turned around grabbed her phone out of her purse. She pushed #2 on her speed dial. "Pepper, I'm ready for that visit. Come get me?" Pepper happily agreed and asked when. "Tomorrow morning." She said goodbye and hung up.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked quietly. He wanted to beg her not to go, but he couldn't. He wanted her to be not just safe but happy. If leaving will help her, he'll do his best to support her. It was the least he could do.

"I'm going to go visit my cousin Pepper in New York," she said. She sat down in her chair and began running a diagnostics. "Have Laurel meet me here in the morning, and I'll show her how to track you on the comms."

"Do you thing that's a good idea?" Oliver wondered.

"It's fine," she said with a shrug. "She wants to help you, and she's not really ready to go into the field with you. Look at it this way, if she has a knack for it, you won't even notice I'm gone." She tried to smile but failed.

"I'll notice," Oliver said, his eyes full of sorrow. He knew he was every kind of fool for not saying more, for letting her go. But too many things held him immobile and silent. A voice in his head told him he'd regret his silence the rest of his life. He ignored the voice. He didn't deserve Felicity. Oliver didn't believe he ever really would. And she—she deserved _everything_.

She gave him a small smile and turned back away. For twenty minutes, he watched her work in complete silence. Finally, she was done. Wanting to go home and pack, she stood and gathered her stuff. She looked surprised to see Oliver still standing there watching her.

"Oh, well, I'm going to go home and pack. I'll call Diggle," she said. "Tell Laurel to be here at seven tomorrow."

Oliver nodded. "We'll miss you," he said. "_I'll_ miss you." He had to at least make that clear.

Felicity couldn't help it. She went up to him and gave him a hug; one he returned without hesitation for once. "I'll miss you, too, Oliver. I'll stay in touch," she said as she pulled away and stepped back.

"Are you still my girl?" he asked, wanting to know if he'd finally lost her forever.

She smiled sadly. "As much as you let me be, I suppose," she said. She turned away and began to walk toward the exit. Then she looked back, her eyes connecting with his. "Always," she added, hating herself for her weakness where he was concerned. Taking a deep breath, she took one step and then other. A part of her may always belong to Oliver, but Felicity was determined to find a way to be happy without him. She wanted more and she was going to get it. Somehow.

******_Chapter End*****_

_This is the only chapter that is mostly Olicity. This is not an Olicity story. This will be Felicity moving on to someone more worthy, someone who will think she's worth the risk. Felicity deserves someone who is willing to love her without hesitation. Buffy fans man recognize Oliver's last line as Angel's question to Buffy when they broke up the final time in season 3. Your reviews are greatly appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Letting Go

_*****The Next Day*****_

Felicity decided to be excited about her vacation and spending time in New York with her cousin and Tony. It would be an adventure. Being around people who didn't just see her as a tool would be a nice change. Although she knew Oliver genuinely cared about her, he sometimes focused on what she could do for him more than who she was as a person and a woman. With Slade, however, he'd used the fact that she was a woman as a weapon. Sometimes she just didn't understand Oliver and spending all her time focusing on him was exhausting. This vacation was just what she needed.

She went to the lair in a good mood. There was a field behind the abandoned warehouse they were using that a helicopter could land on. Tony insisted that she not drive herself. He wanted to show off, and she knew it was best to let him have these small things. Since he'd quit flying around as Iron Man, he'd gotten his pilot license. She suspected he'd fly himself. Hopefully, he'd stay in the helicopter and not poke his nose in Oliver's business. However, she knew she couldn't count on that. Tony was unpredictable at best. She could've warned Oliver, but she decided he didn't deserve that consideration. The recognition of a petty side was further proof that she needed a vacation.

Laurel was waiting for her as instructed. Felicity wasn't overly surprised that Laurel's greeting was cool. After running through things with Laurel, she decided to be gracious.

"I'm sorry about my breakdown yesterday. I'm sorry for being rude," Felicity told her.

"I'm sorry you feel so threatened by my presence in Oliver's life," Laurel said with a condescending smile.

Felicity's mouth fell open slightly in shock at Laurel's words. "Excuse me?" she spit out.

"You don't have the history that I have with Oliver, so you can't possibly understand what we have. Now that I know all of Oliver's secrets it's only a matter of time before we're together again," Laurel said confidently.

Felicity rose to her feet. "I get your history. You were the girl so in love with Oliver that you turned a blind eye to his constant cheating. You wanted more from him and instead of him manning up and telling you he didn't feel the same, he started cheating on you with _your sister_. But that still wasn't enough for you. You unwillingness to let him go broke Tommy's heart. Sara comes back and is with Oliver _again_, and that doesn't bother you? You have much bigger issues than me," Felicity said, her anger making her unnaturally mean. However, Laurel Lance had pissed her off one too many times. "I'll be gone for a few weeks. You want Oliver. You can have him. I'm done caring who he sleeps with."

Laurel had gasped when she'd mentioned Tommy and rose to her feet to face Felicity. "How dare you mention Tommy! Who do you think you are?" Laurel asked.

"I'm Oliver's partner. You're just a girl he used to sleep with," Felicity said with a smirk and walked away. With every step she took, she felt lighter and lighter. She'd told Oliver how she felt and telling Laurel off felt even better.

As she was opening the door, Oliver was there about to open it. "Oh, hi. I was hoping to see you before you left," he said, smiling at her. "Did everything go okay?"

"If by okay, you mean I apologized for being rude and Laurel makes it clear that you belong to her. I told her she could have you. I'm done caring," Felicity said coolly. She moved to brush past Oliver, but he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Felicity, I'm sorry about Laurel. I'll handle her," he said.

Felicity nodded. "While I'm gone, you need to think about how you see this team functioning. As long as she's a part of the team, it won't function well. I know Dig will agree with me about that," Felicity said. "If you want her to be your girlfriend, then let her be your girlfriend. Keep her out of here, though. I'm not going to constantly justify my place in your life to her."

Oliver grimaced. "I understand," he said. "Do you need a ride to the airport?"

"No, my cousin's uber-rich boyfriend is sending a helicopter outside," she said. She walked away before Oliver could ask a dozen questions.

Oliver walked inside to deal quickly with Laurel. It took longer than he thought it would, and he rushed outside convinced Felicity would already be gone.

However, the helicopter was landing as he spotted her car still parked. He couldn't believe she'd given someone the location to their base. He wanted to catch her before she left.

The helicopter had landed by the time he reached her. It was loud.

"Felicity!" he called out. He picked up his pace.

"What the hell, Felicity? Why did you tell someone where we are?" he asked her when he reached her side. He ignored the man that was walking toward them.

"I didn't tell them where we are. I just gave the coordinates of a handy field," she said. "But my cousin knows what I do with you. She knows who you are. Both your identities."

"What?" Oliver asked in outrage.

"Felicity, are you ready?" the man asked.

"I am, Tony," she said. She stepped up to give the man a hug.

Oliver clenched his fist in rage as he looked at her hugging a man who was a stranger to him. However, when she pulled back, Oliver got a look at the man's face. What the hell?

"Felicity, what's going on?" he asked.

Tony smiled and stepped forward, holding out his hand. "Tony Stark. Don't blame Felicity. I figured out your little secret on my own. I hate a puzzle that's unsolved. The new vigilante's identity was just another puzzle to me. Your secret is safe with me," Tony said.

"Oliver, this is my cousin Pepper's boyfriend," Felicity said.

"Your cousin is Pepper Potts?" Oliver asked incredulously. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you ask?" she pointed out. "You never what to know much about me or my life, Oliver. That's been one of our problems."

"Are you ready?" Tony asked her.

She nodded. "Goodbye, Oliver. I'll be back when I'm ready to come back," she said. Then she turned and headed to the helicopter, leaving a dumbfounded Oliver behind.

"Just so you know, I'm going to do my best to convince Felicity once again to work for me," Tony said, flashing a smile. "If she does decide to come back here, understand this." Tony's air of congeniality left. A ruthless predator took its place. "If you make her cry again, I will buy your company and give it to her. You will be working for her." Smirking, he gave a small salute and followed Felicity back to the helicopter.

Laurel had come up just as Felicity walked away. When the helicopter drove off, she said, "Was that who I think it was?"

Oliver faced her. "Tony Stark," he said, still trying to wrap his mind around the sudden revelations. It was like his world had been turned on its axis.

"How in the world does Felicity know Iron Man?" Laurel wondered.

"That's a very good question," he replied, not sharing what Felicity had told him. Oliver was beginning to realize he didn't know Felicity Smoak as well as he thought he did. That revelation made him incredibly sad.

Inside the helicopter, Tony handed her the headset. "You're flying?" she asked in surprise.

Tony grinned. "Any excuse! Plus, this way I get to one up Queen, who is too dumb to appreciate you!" he said.

"He appreciates me. Just not the way I want him to," she said with a grimace.

"Well, let's not think about him another moment. Your vacation begins now!" Tony said, flashing a grin as he put the bird in the air.

Felicity grinned back, excited to begin her new adventure.

*****_New York City*****_

Pepper had trouble focusing as she waited for her cousin to arrive. She didn't hear the last thing that was said to her. "I'm sorry, Happy, can you repeat that?" she asked.

"I said that I still think someone is stealing. We are going through way too much toilet paper," Happy said.

She laughed. "Happy, please quit wasting your time looking for criminals. You know we don't care about stuff like that. If someone is taking home rolls of toilet paper, they probably need it more than we do," she pointed out.

Happy looked crestfallen as he realized she had a point. "So when's Tony arriving with Felicity? Do you think she'll notice I've lost twenty pounds?" he asked hopefully, puffing out his chest.

Pepper gave him a fond look. "Of course, she will!" she assured him.

Happy looked down at his phone. "I think he's here. The helicopter is on the roof," he announced.

Pepper got to her feet. "Well, let's go meet them," she suggested.

A short time later, Tony was turning off his helicopter. "Not too bad, huh?" he asked with a pleased smile.

"You gotta teach me how to do it next time!" Felicity said eagerly.

Tony's face lit up. "Of course! I tried to get Pepper to take lessons with me, but she said she had no time and no interest," he said.

Felicity unbuckled her seatbelt and carefully stepped out of the helicopter. A security man was there to help her down.

By the time Tony got her suitcase and bags out, Pepper and Happy appeared. Felicity grinned and waved.

Pepper quickly made it to her side and pulled her in for a tight hug. "I'm so glad you came!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks for having me," Felicity said. She spotted Happy, who was grinning at her. "Happy! Good to see you!" She'd grown very fond of the man who'd always been Tony's shadow, his best friend. She gave him a hug. "Have you lost weight?"

Happy gave her a bashful, pleased smile. "Yes. I've joined Weight Watchers and have been working out some with Tony," he admitted.

"Well, it shows," Felicity said.

"I told you she'd notice," Pepper said to him.

"Soon, Happy's going to be fighting the ladies off with a stick," Tony said as he grinned and slapped him on the back. They walked toward the roof access door.

"Are you hungry?" Pepper asked. "I haven't had lunch yet. I didn't want to miss your arrival."

"Sure. I could eat," Felicity said. They walked down a flight of stairs.

"Great. We'll stop at a place on the way home," Pepper said.

"Oh, if you have to work, it's okay," Felicity said as they stopped in front of an elevator door. Happy pushed the button.

"I got my schedule cleared for the rest of the afternoon and the next few days. You and I are going to spend some much needed time together," Pepper said, hooking her arm through Felicity's as they walked through the elevator door.

A few hours later, Tony disappeared in his lab tinkering, and Pepper and Felicity were sharing a glass of wine, catching up. Felicity told her cousin about her breakdown and confrontation with Oliver and Laurel.

"Well, I'm glad you cleared the air. Sometimes things just fester if you leave the words unsaid," Pepper said. "You can spend a few weeks here and get some distance. Hopefully, he'll have thought about what you said."

"I'm done waiting on him, Pepper," Felicity said firmly. "I told him that I was in love with him. He still let me go. He doesn't love me. At least not the way I want him to. I need more in my life but his crumbs of affection."

Pepper smiled, pleased at her new attitude. "I'm glad to hear that. I know lots of single men. Are you open to dating while you're in town?" Pepper asked.

"I suppose so, but I'm not sure what the point is. New York City isn't my home. I don't want to start something with a guy that's going to go nowhere," Felicity said.

"You don't know that. The world is a big place but thanks to technology it's gotten considerably smaller," Pepper reminded her. "Besides, if Oliver Queen can't see what he has in you, there are plenty of men in this town that will. I know a few in particular that could use a woman like you!"

Felicity blushed. "Oh, yeah? Who do you have in mind?"

"Well, since you have a thing for guys who shoot arrows, I could introduce you to Clint," Pepper said.

"Hawkeye?" Felicity asked. She considered him and shook her head. "I think I need to move on from arrows." No guy that reminded her so much of Oliver would be a good choice. "The goal is to get over Oliver. Not date his clone!"

Pepper laughed in acknowledgment of her point. "But not no to _all_ superheroes, right? Because Steve is the best guy I know and pisses Tony off he's so by the book. However, since the thing with SHIELD went down, he's been forced to loosen up and adjust his worldview," Pepper said.

"Steve?" Felicity prompted.

"Steve Rogers. Captain America," Pepper said with a grin and a wink.

"You want to hook me up with Captain America?" Felicity asked incredulously, her eyes wide.

"Well, he's very old worldly. He's perfectly safe. He'd never pressure you or even make a pass at you. He'd be the perfect guy to spend some time with. And he's your type," Pepper said knowingly as she took another sip of her wine.

"What do you consider my type?" Felicity wondered.

"Tall, built, incredibly good-looking, highly intelligent, selfless, and brave. Strong," Pepper listed.

Felicity knew all those qualities described Oliver Queen, but she wasn't sure a guy like him was a good idea. "I don't know. Maybe I should look for Oliver's opposite," she said doubtfully.

"Believe me. Steve is nothing like Oliver Queen. He'd die before ever hurting a woman," Pepper said. When Felicity started to defend Oliver, she raised her hand. "I know Oliver would never hurt you physically, but he's hurt you. He's been careless with your feelings and taken you for granted. Steve would never do that to any woman. Did you ever hear how he got chosen for the super serum experiment to begin with?"

Felicity shook her head. "No," she replied.

"He'd tried enlisting several times to fight in WWII and had been rejected. He was skinny, weak, and sickly. So many things wrong with him including asthma, but he had a brave heart. He impressed one of the doctors examining possible recruits, Dr. Erskine, the man in charge of the project, with his determination and passion to serve his country. So the doctor accepted him as a recruit. However, Colonel Phillips, the military guy in charge of training, didn't see Steve as a good recruit. Erskine insisted that heart was the most important thing. Not skill. The serum would amplify the physical and could twist anyone not completely sound," Pepper explained. "He wanted his super soldier to be a specific kind of soldier. One as different from the Red Skull as possible. The Colonel threw a grenade at the recruits without telling them it was a dummy. Everyone immediately jumped away. Except Steve, of course. His first thoughts were protecting everyone. He jumped on the grenade, willing to die to protect others."

"Wow!" Felicity exclaimed, giving a dreamy sigh.

"My dad loved to tell me that story as a kid," Tony said, sneaking up on them. "I shared it a dinner party with the Avengers hoping and succeeding in embarrassing the Captain." His delight in his success was evident by the gleeful look on his face. Felicity laughed.

"Steve and Tony didn't get off on the right foot when they first met," Pepper explained.

"He said I'd never be that guy," Tony said.

"What guy?" Felicity asked.

"The guy who'd make the sacrifice when the chips were down," Tony said, his eyes looking a bit haunted as he recalled the invasion that forced him to do exactly that.

"He was wrong," Pepper said proudly.

"No, he wasn't," Tony disagreed. "I never was that guy. He pegged me correctly. I made the suit the first time as an act of self-preservation. My interest and drive compelled me to perfect it. It was a lark. I enjoyed the attention. It wasn't until aliens tried to destroy my city that I realized what it meant to really be a hero. Steve shamed me with his words, but I did okay in the end, I guess."

Pepper got up and put her arms around his neck, kissing him. "You did more than okay," she said. "You weren't a soldier like him. You weren't trained to risk your life."

"It's just instinctive with some people. Like Steve throwing himself on a grenade he thought was live. He was barely a soldier and that was just who he was," Tony remarked, his admiration evident.

"I stepped on a grenade once," Felicity revealed. "Or a landmine or something like that. Thing you step on that goes boom."

They turned to her in surprise. "What?" Pepper demanded.

"On Oliver's island last fall when Dig and I went to bring him back home," she shared.

Pepper walked back toward her and sat down again. "What happened?" Tony sat down next to Pepper wanting to hear the story.

"Dig and I heard the click. He bent down to see if he could disarm it when Oliver called out and told him to stop. We looked up and he did his Tarzan thing," Felicity said, smiling at the memory.

"Tarzan thing?" Tony asked.

"He swung down from a vine and swooped me up in his arms before it exploded," she said. "Well, it exploded after we hit the ground, but we were far enough away."

"Well, there's no grenades or land mines here in New York, so you can relax for a few weeks and try to forget about Oliver Queen," Pepper said. Damn the man for being so hard to forget! Pepper knew she had her work cut out for her. However, she thought Steve would be up to the task.

Felicity wasn't sure if she could do that, but she knew the distance would do her some good. It would give her some much needed perspective and time to get over one Oliver Queen. The best way to get over a guy was to let go of her fantasies about him. Although he had many good qualities—he was a hero after all—he sorely lacked in other areas. It was time Felicity moved on and focused on herself.

"How about a spa day tomorrow?" she suggested.

Pepper brightened at the suggestion. "I know the perfect place!" she said eagerly.

Felicity smiled, glad she'd decided to leave Starling City behind for a while. It was past time for her to get a life outside of Oliver Queen, to make memories that didn't involve him at all.

_******Chapter End******_

_I love your reviews! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Making Connections

_*****A Few Days Later*****_

Felicity had been having a great time with her cousin. They'd done the spa thing one day. It was like a little slice of heaven. Felicity couldn't remember the last time she'd been so relaxed. Her job working for Oliver was high stress. She needed to make time to do things like this when she got back to Starling City. Of course, Tony was already starting his campaign of convincing her to never go back. Some of his offers were a bit outlandish. He'd even offered to make her president of Tony's personal lab, which would make her basically his tech assistant. Even thought Tony's work in his lab was eons better than the work Oliver had done at QC, she had no desire to ever be anyone's assistant, no matter the title, no matter the job.

It was so great seeing Pepper so happy with Tony. The two of them were so different yet so perfect together. She couldn't help watching them with more than a pang or two of yearning. That's what she'd imagined things would be like with her and Oliver if he'd ever let himself love her. She knew they could be that good together. She knew that she would make him happier than he'd ever been. Coming to the realization that Oliver didn't really want to be happy was hard. Felicity would've been able to handle just loving him in silence and waiting by his side. What she couldn't handle anymore was watching him with another Lance sister. It was just too much. She knew she deserved more than his occasional pats of affection. Felicity wasn't sure when she'd learn to settle for so little. Oliver Queen had come into her world and changed it forever. Somehow her entire life had become all about him and his missions and his feelings. She'd kept pushing herself and her needs further and further back. Felicity couldn't remember the last time she'd been truly happy. Watching Pepper and Tony's obvious happiness had hit that home in a painful way. It was a revelation.

No more. Felicity wasn't going to live her life in limbo waiting for a man who may never be capable of loving her the way she desired and deserved. She wasn't going to wait around for him to finally see her. She was done just being his Girl Friday. Life was short, and she deserved to have much more. So when Pepper suggested going out to dinner with her, Tony, and a few of his Avenger friends, she'd agreed eagerly. The party of six took up two tables. She sat across from Pepper, who had Tony next to her. Natasha was next to Tony. Pepper had made sure Steve sat next to Felicity while Dr. Banner sat on Steve's other side. Pepper had rightly guessed that meeting Steve in a larger group would make it easier on her. As she watched Tony tease Felicity, easily drawing her out of her shell, she relaxed. Steve seemed to be captivated by her. She glanced over at Natasha, who had supported her plans to fix the two up. Natasha had been trying to get Steve to date since she'd met him. So far, though, he'd been resistant to her efforts.

"So how long will you be visiting?" Natasha asked Felicity once their main course had been served.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure. I kind of told my boss that I'd come back when I was ready," she admitted.

"Really? You can do that?" Dr. Banner asked.

"Well, I've worked almost 24/7 since I started working for him, and he knew I needed a break," Felicity shared.

"Who's your boss?" Steve inquired.

"Oh, I work for Oliver Queen," she said. She went to push up her glasses in a nervous habit, then recalled she was wearing contacts. She'd wore an attractive black dress that hugged her slight figure and stopped a few inches above the knees. Its spaghetti straps were perfect for a hot summer night on the town.

"Really?" Natasha asked with interest. Her contacts with ARGUS had brought up his name before. She never did figure out exactly why. Amanda was very elusive when she wanted to be. It was one of the things Natasha admired the most about her. "He's got to have the worst luck on the planet. I can understand why you needed a break."

Steve frowned in confusion. He couldn't keep up very well with all the changes in the world, so he didn't try anymore. The news was something he mostly avoided. If there was anything important that he needed to know, he trusted that his friends or former SHIELD contacts would let him know. "I'm sorry. I don't keep up much with events in other cities. What's happened with your boss?" he asked Felicity. He found Pepper's cousin to be a delight. She was beautiful but not the kind of beautiful that left him feeling foolish and awkward. Unlike Natasha, he could tell she didn't use her looks as a weapon. Instead, she seemed a bit shy until Tony started asking her questions and sharing stories about her. She'd blushed at the attention but had soon become animated. It was obvious she had a natural sweetness and self-deprecating humor he found very appealing. For the first time in a very long time, he felt a stirring of interest for another woman who wasn't Peggy.

"Well, about seven years ago, Oliver went on his father's yacht with his dad and a girlfriend. The ship had problems and went down. He ended up the sole survivor and spent five years alone on a deserted island. A year after he got back to Starling City, he found out his best friend's father and his mother were involved in a plot to level the Glades. Malcolm Merlyn had been his dad's best friend, and they concocted some sick plan to get rid of the criminal element of the city by creating an earthquake device. I managed to talk a detective through the deactivation of one of them. We didn't know there were two. So half the Glades was leveled. Hundreds of people died. Oliver's mom was tried for mass murder. She got off, but then was recently murdered by an old enemy Slade Wilson, who tried to take over the city. It was crazy. Oliver's sister has disappeared and his company was stolen out from under him," Felicity recited.

"Didn't he foolishly give it away to his partner?" Tony asked with a smirk. He could've told Oliver that Isabel Rochev was not to be trusted.

"Yeah, well, his taste in women has never been his strong point," she said with a grimace.

"That sounds awful!" Steve said sympathetically. "The poor guy. I'm sure he was glad to have you there helping him."

Felicity blushed and Pepper gave her a fond look. "There's not much Felicity can't do with a computer, so she's been helping him get back his company," Pepper shared.

"Me and computers don't mix well," Steve admitted. "In fact, my little flip phone got destroyed in the line of duty recently, and when I went to replace it, they insisted I upgrade to something called an I-phone. They went over all that it did, but they ignored my request for a basic phone. They said Captain America had to have top of the line. It was pretty embarrassing."

Felicity smiled, finding his aw-shucks behavior really endearing. "Oh, I can totally help you with that!" she offered eagerly. "Do you have it with you?"

Pepper knew her cousin too well. "Why don't you save the tutoring for another time? I know how you get. We'll never get anything else out of you once a gadget's brought out. You're almost as bad as Tony!" she said fondly.

"No one's as bad as Tony," Natasha said knowingly. Everyone laughed.

Felicity gave a sheepish smile. "How about you come by Pepper's tomorrow some time and I'll give you a lesson?" she suggested. She loved opening someone's eyes up to the wonders of technology. Steve was literally like a techno-virgin. It was going to be so much fun!

"That'd be great," Steve said happily. "Would eleven be too early? I'll take you to lunch for your efforts."

"Perfect," Felicity said, smiling warmly at him. She had a lunch date with a real superhero! Glancing at her cousin, she saw her give a thumbs-up.

"So did you say you helped deactivate the earthquake device Merlyn was using?" Dr. Banner asked.

Felicity felt embarrassed at the sudden focus of everyone's curious eyes. Before she could answer, Tony replied, "Yep, Felicity here is a bono-fide hero!"

"She's in good company," Pepper agreed.

"Oh, I'm no hero! I just work at my computer. Other people do the heroic things!" she admitted.

"Well, talking someone through a disarmament is pretty impressive," Steve said in admiration. Felicity blushed.

"She works with Starling City's vigilante, too," Tony added.

"Tony!" Felicity admonished. She couldn't believe he'd revealed that to his friends, who she didn't know. Oliver would be so angry with her and betrayed.

"Tony," Pepper added in disapproval. "That wasn't your secret to share!"

"Keeping secrets is never good. My dad kept one too many. So did my uncle. When I refused, SHIELD and the government tried to punish me, but it didn't work. Then we find out SHIELD was so full of secrets that the enemy had easily infiltrated their ranks," Tony said with a curl of his lips. He was still pissed about the plan to kill Steve and the one that did kill Nick Fury-at least that's what people believed. Tony had his suspicions. He glanced around the table. "I trust these people with my life. Your secrets are safe here."

"Yes, but it's _not_ my secret!" Felicity said, upset. Things were getting out of control. Unfortunately, that often happened when dealing with Tony. He was a force of nature.

"So you work for the Arrow? Clint's going to be so mad he's not here!" Natasha said, grinning. "I keep teasing him that he's not the best arrow guy in America anymore. It makes him so mad!"

Steve couldn't help but laugh at that even as he wasn't sure how he felt about Felicity's side job. A vigilante sounded too much like a guy who took the law into his own hands. Steve wasn't sure how that could be a good thing. However, he liked the idea of someone causing the Hawkeye's feathers to be ruffled. Clint was very serious most of the time. Not much seemed to get to him. "How do you help him?" Steve inquired. She didn't strike him as overly physical like Natasha.

"Well, he calls me up when he needs me to track down some criminal," she said. "I actually did get to go into the field once or twice."

"Oh, yeah? What did you do?" Natasha asked with interest. She would bet money that Felicity knew exactly who the masked hero/criminal was. However, she didn't want to upset the girl by asking.

"Once I helped stopped a guy who robbed people by placing bombs in fancy necklaces. Fortunately, Dig was able to disarm the one that sort of got placed around my neck," she admitted.

"What?" Pepper demanded incredulously. "Why am I just now hearing about this?"

Felicity grimaced. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? "It happened like forever ago. Over a year. It wasn't that big of deal," she said with a shrug. "Slade Wilson was much scarier!"

"Slade Wilson? The guy who terrorized your city and your boss?" Steve asked. This woman was fascinating. She seemed shy. The last person Steve would ever have picked to put herself in danger. He wasn't sure helping a vigilante was a good idea, but it was clear that she thought she was helping people. Steve couldn't help but admire her dedication.

"Yeah. He sort of kidnapped me and another woman close to Oliver," she admitted.

"Felicity is the one who managed to get close enough to him and inject him with a serum to counter that miraku drug he and his soldiers were on that made him super strong," Tony said proudly.

"Was that a form of the super-serum I was injected with?" Steve wondered.

"I think it was definitely a copy of the same research," Felicity said. "But the results were much more like Red Skull and not you at all." She shuddered at the memory.

"Did all the soldiers get rounded up?" Natasha asked, wishing she'd been there. It sounded like such a party.

"Yes. ARGUS helped with the clean up," Felicity said. "Of course, they'd planned on leveling the city, so the soldiers couldn't escape until the Arrow and his allies managed to stop them."

"ARGUS has gotten out of hand now that SHIELD has been dismantled," Natasha said in annoyance. Amanda had tried to recruit her, but Natasha had resisted. Now she was glad that she had.

"You're not kidding! But I'd give my right kidney to have some of the systems they have," Felicity said dreamily.

"You've been to their headquarters?" Natasha asked in surprise.

"Yea, Oliver's security guard was married and is having a baby with one of their operatives," Felicity said, deciding to downplay Oliver's involvement with ARGUS.

The server came up to the table and took away their dishes.

"Anyone want dessert?" Tony asked.

"Their chocolate mousse is really good," Pepper told Felicity.

"I'll have some of yours," Felicity said, smiling.

"I want my own!" Natasha said.

"Apple pie and coffee for me," Steve said.

"Don't forget the ice-cream on it!" Tony encouraged.

"Oh, yeah!" Steve said, grinning.

"I want peach pie and ice cream," Tony said.

"Me, too," Dr. Banner said.

The server soon brought them their desserts. Pepper put the chocolate mousse in between her and Felicity.

"Yum!" Felicity said after she took her first bite. Everyone dug into their desserts.

"It's good," Steve agreed, taking another bite of his pie a la mode.

"You should try this," Felicity suggested without thinking. She offered him a taste from her spoon. It wasn't until he leaned over and wrapped his lips around her spoon that she realized how intimate her gesture was. Flushing red, she moved the spoon away as soon as it was polite to do so.

"Yes, it is good," Steve said, giving her a warm smile.

Tony smirked at the two of them and opened his mouth to tease them when Pepper elbowed him hard. "Not a word, Tony, or I swear you'll regret it!" she whispered fiercely.

He glanced at her to gauge how serious she was and sighed dramatically when he saw she meant it. "Fine. You never let me have any fun!" he complained.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "That's not what you said last night," she reminded him.

He grinned and leaned over to kiss her.

The server came back and dropped off the check. Pepper pulled out her card and put it inside.

"How much do we owe you?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, she's sweet," Natasha said with a grin.

"Don't worry about it. I got it," Tony said dismissively.

Felicity looked confused because Pepper had put her own card on the bill to pay.

"As CEO of Stark Industry, I have my own expense card. The company pays the bills," Pepper explained.

"But this isn't a business meeting," Felicity said.

"Yes, but I started the tradition decades ago that all my dinners are business expenses," Tony said with a smirk.

Felicity grinned, not surprised. He and Oliver may both be billionaire heroes, but they were very different.

After a little more small talk, the party got up to leave. They all walked out of the restaurant still chatting.

"It was nice to meet you, Felicity," Dr. Banner said.

"You, too, Dr. Banner," she said, smiling.

"Please, call me Bruce," he said cordially.

"Okay," Felicity said, pleased.

"If you want a tour of the non-tourist side of New York City, let me know," Natasha said with a saucy grin and a wink before waving goodbye and saying goodnight.

"It was great meeting you, Felicity. I'll see you tomorrow," Steve said smiling warmly at her. He held at his hand.

Felicity let his much larger hand envelope hers and felt a rush of electricity go through her at his touch. He must have felt something similar because his grip tightened slightly, and he looked at her in bemusement before releasing her hand.

"Thanks for dinner, Tony," he said, slapping Tony on the shoulder. He kissed Pepper on the cheek before getting into Natasha's waiting car.

Felicity waved goodbye. The valet had Tony's limo ready for them, so they got into it. She sat on the opposite seat from Tony and Pepper.

"Your little cousin works fast, babe. Less than a week in town and she's already scored a date with Captain America," Tony teased.

Felicity blushed. "It's not a date!" she protested.

"It sounded like one to me," Tony said, grinning. He turned to Pepper. "What do you think, Pepper?"

Pepper smiled at Felicity. "It sounded like you two hit it off. I thought you might," she said, pleased. "I can't think of a better man for you than Steve."

"What about Happy? He's great!" Tony suggested with a wink.

"Isn't he a bit old for me?" Felicity said, giggling. "Not to mention, I knew him when I still wore braces. It'd be kind of gross."

Tony laughed. "Good point!" he said.

Felicity looked out the window at the passing buildings, thinking of Steve. Thoughts of him filled her mind as they got back to their home. Even as they stayed up late chatting, his image wasn't far from her mind. It wasn't until she was getting ready for bed that something occurred to her.

She hadn't thought about Oliver much at all since she'd left Starling City. Talking about him tonight when she was sharing about her job had been the most she'd thought about him since she arrived. At first, she felt guilty for so enjoying her time away from her friends and their mission. Then she pushed aside her guilt.

It was time she got a life outside of Oliver. It was time she created some memories that had nothing to do with him.

******_Chapter End******_

_I love to hear your thoughts! I hope this chapter wasn't a let down. I didn't want some over the top first encounter. I wanted it to seem more natural and probable. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Wonderful Dream

_******The Next Day*****_

Felicity wasn't sure why she was so nervous. It wasn't like she'd never helped someone with their phone or technology before. It wasn't like this was a real date or anything. Felicity looked at the time. He was going to be here any minute. She paced in Pepper's living room, waiting for Steve. The doorbell rang. She smoothed her pink short-sleeved silk shirt that she'd matched with a pair of black slacks and black flats. Felicity had been going for comfortable chic.

She opened the door. There he was. The beautiful man was smiling at her as he stood in his brown bomber jacket.

"Hi!" she said, smiling shyly. "Please come in."

"It's good to see you again," he said. "I appreciate you helping me."

"Not a problem. I'm on vacation, so I'm trying desperately to not spend all my time on my computer. Relaxing has not come easy for me the past few years," Felicity admitted. She led him to the living room sofa. He sat down next to her, leaving a respectable distance between them.

He held up his phone. "Here it is. In all its torturous glory," he said with a wry smile.

She laughed as she took the phone from him. "Torturous, huh? You and I have very different ideas about what torture is. For me, it'd involve being tied up, poked with hot things, maybe some electricity. Not that I'd know about that first hand, of course. But I've heard about it from..ah...you know...I will stop talking in 3-2-1," she said, flushing. She stopped and looked down at the phone.

"I can't say I've ever been personally tortured," Steve said, smiling at her. "But this phone does make me feel stupid every time I attempt to work it."

"Well, it's an Apple I-phone. They have a lot of stuff on them. A less high tech smart phone probably would've been better for you since you're a virgin techie," she said absently, looking down.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his surprise at her words in his voice.

Felicity replayed what she said and cringed. "Oh God! I'm meant virgin techie as in not experienced with technology. Not that you're a virgin! Of course, a man that is as gorgeous as you would not be a virgin! Not that there's anything wrong with being a virgin. I was one once, too. Not that I'm a slut now. I rarely have sex. I mean, I can't recall the last time really. To call it a dry spell would be understating the matter. Oh, God! What I can't I just shut up?" Felicity exclaimed, mortified. She felt her face heat up.

Steve looked at her in bemusement and delight. She wasn't like the women he'd met since he'd woken up. Women like Pepper, Natasha, and Agent Hill were composed and confident. Felicity made him feel more comfortable in that moment that he'd been at any other time unless he was engaged in battle. For the first time, he was with someone who instantly made him feel right at home.

He reached over and put his hand on top of hers, moving an inch or two closer. "Hey, it's okay. I can honestly say I probably have the least amount of sexual experience than any man over twenty-five in this city," he confessed. Felicity's eyes met his in surprise as he continued. "I was a sickly virgin kid before taking the super-serum. I loved exactly one woman, Peggy, who is now old enough to be my great-grandmother."

"You've just had one girlfriend?" Felicity asked in surprise. Then she winced. Why couldn't she _not_ say what she thought for once. She held up her hand. "Oh God! Forget I asked that!"

Steve couldn't help it. He chuckled. "Hey, it's okay! I know it's surprising, especially in today's world. People have become pretty promiscuous," he said.

Felicity laughed. "Yeah, tell me about it! My boss has went back and forth between actual sisters!" she shared. Then grimaced. Why was she mentioning Oliver? Ugh! "Anyway, back to the phone!"

"Yes, let's get this over with," he said, smiling.

The next hour was spent with her patiently going over the applications. She got out her tablet at one point and extended the tutorial to the larger touch screen, which he naturally preferred due to his man-size hands. Felicity found Steve to be highly intelligent and much more patient than Oliver was with technology. She sensed that patient was just one of his many redeeming qualities. If she focused on the phone, she found that she could ignore how his presence affected her. His arm brushed up against hers a few times when she had to lean over to show him things. Luckily, working so closely with Oliver had prepared her how to conceal her reaction to a beautiful man.

"I think I got it," Steve finally said. He smiled warmly at her. She was truly remarkable. He could tell her genius level was much closer to Tony and Bruce's. However, unlike Tony, she was modest and patient. Her love of technology was charming. He couldn't help but think how Bucky would've liked her. _Would_ like her.

"Great! You did well!" Felicity told him proudly. "You'll be comfortable with technology in no time!"

He took the phone from her and put it inside his jacket's inside pocket. "So I'm starving. Are you ready to grab that lunch?" he asked.

Felicity smile and nodded. "Give me just a minute to freshen up," she said as she got to her feet. She walked slowly to the bathroom. When she got inside, she shut the door carefully and laid against it a full minute, her heart beating rapidly. Taking a deep breath, she pushed off from the door and examined herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were bright. However, what struck her was the smile. It'd been a long time since she'd seen that smile on her face—one that lit up her entire face. The eyes and the lips and the mouth all working together to express the joy she was feeling. She applied some extra deodorant and lip gloss. After running a comb through her hair, she left to go meet Steve.

She didn't think about Oliver once.

******_Two Days Later******_

"Yes, John, I'm having a great time!" Felicity said to him. He'd called as she was getting ready for her dinner date with Steve. John had been more than supportive when she'd stop by his place the evening she'd decided she needed a break. He knew how hard it was for her sometimes to be around Oliver the way she felt. John had told her that she should take as much time as she needed. If she didn't think she could do the job anymore, he understood. Felicity didn't think she would've survived the past year without John. Knowing he would be her friend no matter what meant the world to her.

"That's good to hear," John said. He glanced over at Oliver, who was waiting anxiously for word on Felicity. "You're not thinking of staying in New York permanently, are you?" Oliver nodded, relieved the question that was haunting him was finally asked.

"Of course not!" Felicity assured him. "New York is fun. But I wouldn't want to live here year around. Winter lasts six long months! And the people are too rude. No one stops to just say hi. Of course, there's some great people here, too. I've made some new friends. In fact, I'm about to go to dinner with one now."

"Oh yeah? Well, that's great, Felicity," John said, giving Oliver a thumbs up. John grinned at the tangible relief Oliver displayed. "We really miss you. Oliver has been moping around since you left."

"Really?" Felicity asked in surprise. "Well, tell him not to. I'll be back when I'm ready. You guys stay safe."

"We will," John said. "Oh, have you met some of the other Avengers?"

"Actually, I have," Felicity said, grinning.

"If you meet Captain America, will you get his autograph? Oliver's been bugging me about it. It's a bit embarrassing. I keep telling him that hero worship just doesn't look good on him," John said. Oliver's loud "What?" could be heard.

Felicity giggled. "Yes, John, I'll get you your autograph. That's Diggle with two g's, right?" she teased.

John chuckled. She knew him too well. "Thanks. Talk to you soon," he said, hanging up.

Felicity disconnected, feeling good about the call. Some distance had just been what she needed. She finished putting on the diamond earrings that Pepper let her borrow. They were studs, so they weren't overly dressy. She knew Steve wasn't flashy or wealthy like Tony, so she didn't expect a five star restaurant. Her dress was simple but flattering. It was blue with a v-neck and a tight waist with a flowing skirt. The sleeves were short. She wore her hair down and curly. As normal with her dates, she took off her glasses and put her contacts on. Taking one last glance in the mirror, she stepped out of the bathroom.

The guest room Pepper had her in had its own private bathroom with a jacuzzi tub. It was insanely gorgeous. Their place wasn't ostentatious like the Queen's mansion, but it spoke of wealth and taste. Pepper's touch was everywhere, which is probably why Felicity felt so comfortable. She was slipping into her three-inch black pumps when the doorbell rang.

Since Tony was home, she knew she didn't have to rush to answer it. Pepper had gotten stuck late at work. Grabbing a small purse that she put her cell, lip gloss, and some money in, she headed to the living room.

Steve was wearing an actual suit jacket without a tie. He looked so gorgeous that Felicity had trouble believing he was really here for her and that he was smiling in pleasure at the sight of her.

"Nope, you look too beautiful! Go back to your room and change!" Tony ordered. "We don't want the old man here to have a heart attack! He _is_ a national treasure after all!"

Felicity giggled while Steve gave a long suffering sigh. "Technically, Tony, you are much older than me. Biologically speaking, of course," Steve said with a smirk. He looked back at Felicity and smiled. "You do look beautiful, though. Tony's right about that."

"I'm always right!" Tony said smugly.

Steve held out his hand and Felicity took it, the butterflies building in her stomach, but she was excited. "Are you ready?" Steve asked her. She nodded.

"Now, Steve, I expect you to have her back before dawn, at least. Pepper worries," Tony said with a wink.

Felicity felt her face heat up. "Tony!" she scolded.

Tony gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun, sweetheart," he said, flashing her that smile that had gotten him out of nearly every fight he'd ever been in.

"We will," she said. Steve led her out the door. Their first lunch date had went very well. Felicity hadn't been as nervous as she normally would've been since she'd just spent an hour with him teaching him how to use his phone. They'd chatted about how things were so different now than before he'd been frozen. Steve shared some of his frustration with how fast things moved in the new America he'd woke up to. He talked about things he missed and the new things he loved. Turns out he loved how great movies had gotten. They spent a good hour talking about movies.

"So where are we going?" she asked as he helped her into his car. She loved how well-mannered he was. He always opened doors for her and helped her into her chair. At first, it'd been weird, but he did it so casually that she realized it was just who he was. After their first lunch date, he'd ended it with a handshake. Since he'd asked her out the same day for tonight's dinner, she didn't take it as a sign of non-interest. He just moved at a slower pace than most men. It was a refreshing change. It kept her from being so nervous about his expectations that she babbled and embarrassed herself. With him, she found that she was able to relax. He just wasn't like other guys. It made things so much easier since she had never done well with the average man, especially one as beautiful as him.

"There's a few places that are still in New York that were here when I was in the war," he said. "I wanted to take you to one of those."

"Sounds great," Felicity said with a happy smile. "So when you say war, you mean WWII, right? 'Cause you know there's been several since you were frozen."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I did catch up on America history. But the most important war is still the one I served in as a soldier," he said.

"True. I hope we won't have another world war in my life time. I'm Jewish, and my grandmother lost her entire family thanks to Hitler," Felicity shared.

"You're Jewish? I didn't know that," he said, smiling.

"I'm not Orthodox, but I celebrate Passover and Hanukkah," she told him.

"It's good to have traditions. It seems most Americans aren't holding on to much from the past," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Felicity could imagine how strange things must be for him. "It's hard being back like this, isn't it?" she asked.

He glanced over at her a moment. "Sometimes," he admitted. "I've made some good friends like Natasha and Tony that have helped me. Bruce, though, is more patient and less prone to ridicule."

Felicity grinned. "Yes, I can see that!" she said. She had instantly liked the thoughtful, quieter man. "I guess fighting is probably the one thing that hasn't changed much since you were here before."

"Very true," he said. He parked on the street. "Don't get out."

Felicity waited while he went around to open her door. She thought about explaining how she was quite capable of opening her own door, but he smiled so pleasantly at her that she let it go. Somehow she sensed doing something small that he used to do back when he was a young man gave him real pleasure. She decided to take it as a gesture of kindness. It made her feel cherished. He held out her hand and led her inside.

"This is a jazz club that also doubles as a restaurant before ten. We'll have dinner and get to listen to some live music. The music is never blaring like so many other places. I think you'll like it," he said as they were led to a table.

Felicity looked around with interest. The place wasn't too big, but a dozen or so couples were scattered across both sides of the small stage. "This is great!" she exclaimed. "I never get a chance to listen to live music. I mean, the non-headbanging dance club kind."

Steve gave her a pleased smile as they were seated. They were seated at a table. Instead of sitting across from one another like they had at lunch, the server put the menus down so that Felicity was seated at his left. He pulled out her chair for her and waited to sit until she was situated. When she grinned at him, he asked, "What?"

"Oh, I'm just trying to get used to being with a guy that has such good manners as you," she said.

He looked sheepish. "I'm sorry if I offend. I know most women today find it insulting when a man tries to help them," he said. "But it's a habit I can't seem to break. I'll try, though, if it bothers you."

"It doesn't bother me. It's just different. I like that you're different," she said with a smile. "If you can handle my incessant babbling and how I often say in appropriate things at inappropriate times, I can handle your old-fashioned manners."

"Old-fashioned is probably most definitely a word that would describe me," he agreed.

"Often spaz is a word that describes me," she replied ruefully. They smiled in mutual satisfaction at one another.

He ordered some wine and an appetizer. "I love their calamari. Do you mind?" he asked.

"Not at all. I sometimes crave deep fried squid, too," she said, giving him a mischievous smile.

He laughed. Then they began talking. At first they talked about inconsequential things. Felicity made him laugh a lot. It'd been so long since he'd laughed over nothing. His world had been full of death and fighting for so long. He rarely had time for anything else; he rarely _made_ time for anything else. There was just something about her that was infectious. She loved life. It was apparent in every thing she said.

After they ate, the server cleared their plates. Both requested coffee. They kept talking. Finally, the music began to play. Felicity listened, but she watched him listen more. She couldn't remember when she'd hit it off with a man so quickly. He really listened when she talked. He didn't patronize her like she sometimes felt Oliver did. Steve genuinely wanted to know what she was thinking. He wasn't just waiting her out so that he could go on to what he wanted to do more or what he wanted her to do for him. He was so amazing. When he reached over and smiled at her and took her hand, her heart melted. Being here with a man like him was a wonderful dream. One that she never wanted to wake up from.

*****_Chapter End*****_


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter contains references to both **_**Iron Man 3 **_**and **_**Captain America: Winter Soldier**_**. If you haven't seen them yet, what are you waiting for?**

Chapter 5: Falling in Love

_*****New York*****_

Felicity was having so much fun. She went with Pepper to the opera the night after her dinner date with Steve. Tony hated the opera and Pepper didn't want him to take her if Felicity wanted his ticket. Tony would always be asleep by the intermission. Felicity had never been before, and Pepper was glad to take someone who actually wanted to go. Felicity really enjoyed it. It wasn't something she wanted to go to all the time, but the music had been amazing. She'd felt so grown up at intermission sipping wine and mingling with the opera lovers. She couldn't wait to tell Diggle all about it. Felicity was actively putting thoughts of Oliver out of her head. It'd been much easier than she thought.

Her dinner date with Steve had been perfect. They'd had so much fun. For the most part, it'd been a perfect first date. Pepper called their lunch their first date, but Felicity didn't. It felt more like a payback for helping him with his phone than a date. The dinner, though, had most definitely been a date. They'd held hands. He'd complimented her. The way he looked at her made Felicity want to melt into a puddle. When the night had came to an end, and he walked her to Tony and Pepper's door, she'd been dying in anticipation of their first kiss. However, it hadn't happened. He'd kissed her cheek and wished her a goodnight. He'd told her that he hoped she'd have dinner with him again. Felicity had been so crushingly disappointed that she'd wanted to cry. However, she'd said goodnight and went inside. Pepper had been waiting up for her. When Felicity told her Steve wasn't into her, Pepper had been surprised. Felicity explained what had happened. Pepper had insisted that Steve was from another generation that moved much slower. She advised Felicity that she shouldn't take it as a rejection. Unfortunately, Felicity had been friend-zoned so much in her life that she wasn't sure Pepper was right. However, she hoped very much that was the case. She had appreciated his old-fashioned manners and his slower pace. Yet the voice inside her head kept flashing back to all the ways Oliver had ignored her and her attraction to him. He'd not been the first beautiful man to do so. She'd had one or two hard crushes in college that wanted her as a tutor and never as a date. Her insecurities flared up after Steve said goodnight.

When Steve had called her the next day to ask her to go out again, she'd been both excited and relieved. Maybe Pepper was right. He wouldn't have asked her out for another date if he wasn't attracted to her. Pepper had already made plans with her for the opera, so Felicity would be seeing him the next night. As the driver was driving them home from the opera, Felicity thanked Pepper for a great night.

"I'm glad to take someone that doesn't make me hear his complaints for weeks for going," Pepper said, smiling.

"Well, it's not something I could see taking some of my guy friends to back home. Diggle would probably be as bad as Tony," Felicity said, giggling at the thought. Then she thought of Roy there and smiled more. She missed her friends, but this was the best vacation she'd ever had.

"I'm sure Oliver has went before," Pepper said, purposely bringing him up. Her cousin hadn't mention the man she'd fallen for much since she'd been in New York. Although Pepper was glad to see her enjoying herself with Steve, she didn't want to see Steve hurt if Felicity couldn't move on from the tortured Oliver Queen.

"I'm sure he has. I'm sure he took Laurel pre-island," Felicity said. "He's not went since I've known him, though."

"And you'd know, right?" Pepper said, smiling.

"Well, I am his assistant. I usually know what he's doing most nights," Felicity said. "Even when I'd rather not."

"I know it's probably too early, but do you think you can really like Steve? I know you have strong feelings for Oliver," Pepper said.

Felicity nodded. "Yeah, I do. Oliver's important to me. I love him," she admitted. "But love not returned doesn't really grow. I want more for myself. I think I deserve me."

"You totally do!" Pepper agreed.

"Steve seems too good to be true, but I'm cautiously optimistic," Felicity said. A second date was a good sign.

Pepper smiled. "Good! I'm happy for you!" she said.

When Felicity fell asleep and dreamed that night, it was Steve and their first kiss she dreamed about.

******_The Next Night*******_

Their second date included a performance of Shakespeare in the park before dinner. Felicity was absolutely delighted to see a live, intimate performance of _Taming of the Shrew_. That Steve, a soldier, was not only familiar with Shakespeare but enjoyed his plays surprised and pleased her to no end. He wasn't like any guy she'd ever met. When they went to dinner, they talked about the performance.

"My best friend Bucky dragged me once to a performance of _Othello_," he shared, smiling at the memory. "Bucky, of course, had two sisters with him who wanted to see it. I was always his wingman. I don't think he realized what it was going to be about. However, watching the main character driven mad with jealousy captivated even Bucky."

Felicity laughed. "That's great! I love it when people like something against their will," she said. "I wish I could've known your friend. He sounds fun."

"He was," Steve said. He was silent a moment as he debated on what to share. "I mean, he is. Bucky isn't dead. I thought he was. But recently I discovered he was captured and experimented on. Some form of the serum was used on him. However, his mind was twisted. Kind of like that Slade guy you mentioned. He didn't remember me. He tried to kill me. They really did a number on him."

"Oh no!" Felicity exclaimed. "What happened?"

Steve gave a small smile. "I managed to get through to him," he admitted.

Felicity looked relieved. "That's amazing! Is he okay?" she asked.

A pained expression came over Steve. "I don't know. He took off. I haven't seen him since," he shared. "Natasha and I spent some time looking for him, but we never managed to find him." He was surprised that he was sharing so much with Felicity. It went against his training, but there was something about her that invited confidence. Besides, he already knew how well she was at keeping secrets.

"Sometimes people need time to get over trauma. They push those closest to them away while they learn to deal," she said, thinking of Oliver. "I saw that happen with Oliver and his sometimes girlfriend Sara and her sister Laurel. I'm sure your friend will come around when he gets a handle on everything."

"I hope so," Steve said.

"But he may never be the friend you remembered," Felicity warned. "Oliver wasn't after the island. It was hard for people who knew him before to get used to the changes. It hurt them that he wouldn't open up to them, but he wanted to protect them from what he became. I'm sure your friend feels the same way. You took the serum and became a hero. I'm assuming things went much differently with him."

"Yes, you could say that," Steve said with a grimace.

"He probably needs time to come to terms with what has happened to him and the things he's done. Just be ready to be his friend when he does show up," Felicity said.

"You really think he will?" Steve asked hopefully.

"I really do. A true friend is hard to find," she said. No matter what had happened or not happened with her and Oliver, she knew that he was her friend. He'd do anything for her. That meant something. It always would.

Steve smiled at her and picked up her hand. They'd just finished eating, but he was lingering with her, not wanting their time to end. "I hope you'll consider me your friend," Steve said, giving her a warm look.

Felicity heart raced as he held her hand, but she felt her insecurity flaring up. "Only friends? I mean that's fine. I can always use another friend, but I sort of hoped you wouldn't friend-zone me," she admitted with a forced smile.

Steve looked confused. "Friend-zone? I'm not sure what that means. I want to be friends," he said. When he saw a flash of hurt in Felicity's eyes and she pulled her hand away, he realized he'd done something wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. A guy like you with a girl like me," she said with a shrug, trying and failing to smile. She pushed her chair back some, wanting some distance.

"I hurt you," he stated. "How? I'm sorry. I'm confused. Why does being friends upset you?"

Felicity got up, her face red. This wasn't happening! How do these things happen to her? She thought it'd be different this time. She should've known better. Hadn't Oliver taught her that? She wasn't worth the risk. She wasn't the kind of woman that attracted a man like him or Steve. "I think we should go. I'm done. Aren't you done? I'm going to the bathroom," she babbled as she turned to flee.

Steve watched her leave, confused and concerned. He really liked this woman. She was the first woman he'd been attracted to since Peggy. The first woman in this new world that made him feel normal. Somehow he'd hurt her. He paid the bill and rose to find her. When he didn't see her out front, he went to the bathrooms and waited by the doors. Eventually, she came out. It horrified him to see that she'd been crying. "Felicity, please talk to me! What's wrong? How did I upset you? I'm truly confused," he said earnestly.

Felicity sighed. She knew Steve didn't mean to hurt her. It wasn't his fault he didn't want to be with her that way. Sometimes a person didn't feel the same way. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was just one of those things. She gave him a tired smile. "It's okay. I overreacted. I'm sorry for upsetting you," she said. "Are you ready to go?"

"I paid the bill, but I want us to talk about this," Steve said.

Felicity walked a head of him to the exit. "How about we just part as friends and forget my babbling?" she said. She went out the doors of the restaurant.

Steve went after her. "Part? Are you leaving already? I don't want you to go," he said, upset.

Felicity stopped and looked at him. "I'm confused. You said you just wanted to be friends. I thought we were dating, and that you were attracted to me," she admitted, feeling foolish. She could feel her face getting hot. However, she took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I do want to be your friend," he said. He reached for her hand. "I _am_ attracted to you, and I thought this was a date."

"You are? But you said you just wanted to be friends," Felicity said, frowning in confusion.

He reached out and took her other hand, facing her. "I think being friends is part of caring for another person. I don't want to date someone that I don't consider my friend," he said.

"So you're attracted to me?" Felicity asked, her surprise evident. "But you kissed me on the cheek."

Steve couldn't believe a woman as beautiful as she was had so many doubts about her appeal. But he'd spent too many years being rejected himself to forget how that felt. He never wanted to hurt anyone that way, especially not a woman he was growing to care about.

"I didn't want to be too forward," he said. "But just so there's no doubt." He tugged her closer, bending down to place his lips on hers.

Felicity was surprised when he moved to kiss her, but her arms went around his neck automatically. His lips were warm and so appealing. They moved over hers softly and sweetly. He pulled away before the kiss went deeper. She blinked up at him, dazed.

Steve smiled down at her. "Was that okay?" he asked.

Felicity smiled. "It was perfect," she said softly.

"So you understand? I like you, and I'm attracted to you," he told her.

"That's good because I like you, too," Felicity said.

"I want to be friends," he explained. "But not _just _friends." The heated look he gave her made it very clear what he was feeling.

Felicity blushed and finally smiled. "Okay," she said breathlessly.

"I know you don't live here, but I'd like to keep seeing you while you're in town," Steve said.

"I'd like that, too," she replied, her smile going even wider.

His hand went to her cheek. "You have such a beautiful smile," he told her.

"Really? No one's ever told me that before," she said smiling.

"You must be hanging out with a bunch of idiots!" Steve said, taking her hand.

Felicity felt joy burst inside of her as they walked down the street to his car. The way he was gazing down at her convinced her that he was serious. He really did like her the way she liked him. Neither could spare much time looking where they going. They only had eyes for each other.

******_Stark Industry******_

Steve decided to stop by and speak with Tony after his third date with Felicity (he counted lunch as their first date). He had no trouble getting through security and up to his office. Happy walked with him, chatting about his new workout regiment.

He smiled and half listened to Tony's former security guard. Tony trusted and cared for the man, so Steve knew he was a good guy. Since his perfect body came to him through science and not through his own efforts, he couldn't really give Happy many tips. "Sounds good," he offered before Happy said goodbye, leaving him at Tony's office.

He knocked on the office door. A distracted, "Come in!" gave him permission to enter. He found Tony and Bruce in front of a white board. There were equations Steve had no understanding of on the board.

"Hey, Captain!" Tony said, happy to see him. "You are just in time to see Bruce humiliated as I put him in his place."

Bruce had a small smile on his face. "Tony, once you solve it, you will see that your idea won't possibly work. I've tried this one before. I've tried them all. How many times do I have to tell you?" Bruce asked.

"What are you working on?" Steve asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"A way to use the gamma rays to reverse what happened to Bruce," Tony said.

"You don't want to be the Hulk anymore?" Steve asked in surprise.

"I don't want to be an out of control rage monsters that comes out and destroys anyone who is stupid enough to get me angry," Bruce explained. "I'd like to be normal again."

"Well, as normal as you can be," Tony said with a smirk.

"I told Tony it'll never happen. The Hulk is too much a part of me now, but Tony thinks he can do anything. There's no talking to him when it comes to science," Bruce said, rolling his eyes.

"Just because you haven't thought of it yet doesn't me me and JARVIS won't," Tony said smugly. He looked at Steve. "So what brings you by? Everything go okay with your date with Felicity? Pepper said she came home smiling."

Steve brightened at the news. "Really? That's good," he said. He paused, unsure how to continue.

"Do you need to speak to Tony alone?" Bruce asked, always sensitive to the moods of others.

"No, that's okay. I'm just not sure how to say this," Steve said, unsure. "Last night in the middle of the date, Felicity got upset with me."

Tony's eyes darkened angrily. "What did you do?" he demanded. "If you hurt her, I swear, I'll put on the new suit I recently made and give you a beating like you'd never had!"

"Relax, Tony! You know I'd never hurt her!" Steve said, offended. "I did so accidentally. I told her that I was glad we were friends. She thought I was friend-zoning her—a term I'd never heard before, by the way. She was awfully quick to believe I wouldn't be attracted to her that way. How is that possible? She's beautiful, kind, brilliant, brave, and loyal. How could any man not want her?"

Tony beamed proudly. He'd loved Felicity from the moment they met. She and he were kindred spirits. They both got lost in their work or their projects. Since his dad died, he had no one really like that in his life until Pepper had introduced them about a decade ago. "Yes, she's great! I knew you'd appreciate her," Tony said.

"I didn't have much confidence before I was in the military, but that was because I was sick and weak. Felicity's almost perfect. I don't get it," Steve said with a frown.

"Well, she was a genius amongst idiots. Unlike me, her genius wasn't expected from her. Her mom works in a casino in Vegas. Her dad abandoned them. I hear she gets her genius from her father, but he left before he could really nurture it. Kids don't treat kids that are different very well. She graduated high school a few years early, so she never had friends her own age really. She's often awkward and babbles when she gets nervous. Most people can't keep up with her train of thought since it moves so much quicker than others," Tony shared. "But I think that the biggest reason she automatically assumed you wouldn't like her like that is because of Oliver Queen."

"Her boss?" Steve asked in surprise.

Tony nodded. "Felicity's had a crush on him since they met. I think it went a bit deeper than that this past year, but he used her as bait to defeat Slade. It really hurt her. It made her realize that he was never going to see her as more than a tool to be used in his quest to protect the city," Tony said.

"Do you think she loves him?" Steve asked, not sure how he felt about this.

"I don't think she wants to," Tony said. "I think she is trying to move on from him. I'm glad she met you."

"I don't know that I like being used that way," Steve said, clearly unhappy.

Tony's eyes widened in alarm as he realized that Pepper was going to kill him if he messed this up for Felicity. "Listen, Felicity would never use anyone. Olive Queen hurt her. She came here to get some distance from him. We pushed her to meet other people, so don't blame her. If you like her and she likes you, then that's what matters. You've been too isolated since you were unfrozen anyway. Felicity is an amazing woman. You won't find anyone like her. If you think there could be something real between you, give her a chance. Give it a chance," Tony said.

Steve glanced at Bruce to get his opinion. "I like her. You don't meet many woman that smart and that pretty. At least not any that aren't arrogant and know exactly how appealing they are," Bruce said, smiling.

"Yes, I know she's special," Steve said smiling.

"So do you really like her?" Tony asked.

"Yes, she's amazing," Steve said.

"Good. You can help me convince her to work for me and move here!" Tony said eagerly. He wanted more family around for Pepper. He wanted Pepper to have everything she could possibly want. He really screwed up with the latest debacle that nearly killed him. His near death experience saving New York had been hard to shake. Then he'd handled the Mandarin poorly and almost got them both killed. Pepper had put up with a lot from him. Tony wanted Felicity to stay, though, not just for Pepper. He loved having her around, too.

Steve gave him a wry smile. "I'm not going to pressure her to do anything, Tony," Steve said. "We've just gone out three times."

"So go out more and convince her to stay!" Tony said happily, rubbing his hands together in anticipation of getting his way.

"You have your own jet. If you want Felicity to visit more or want to see her, you can do so," Bruce pointed out.

"True, but she works as much Pepper," Tony said.

"Her work is important to her," Steve said. He knew that Oliver Queen was a big part of her work. He wasn't sure how he felt about knowing the woman he was falling for may be in love with another guy, but he had never been a quitter. He wasn't about to start now.

"I know," Tony said with a sigh.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm going to see her this afternoon," Steve said with a smile.

Tony's expression brightened. "Really? That's great!" he enthused.

Bruce and Steve shared a laugh at his enthusiasm.

*****_A Few Hours Later*****_

Felicity had come up with the perfect outing for her and Steve. She couldn't wait to introduce him to something new. Since he was like a one year when it came to pop culture (even worse than Oliver), she could enjoy introducing him to some of her favorite movies. When the doorbell rang, she opened it with a smile.

Steve held a single red rose in his hand. "Hi. This is for you," he said, holding it out to her.

She couldn't remember the last time someone besides Diggle gave her flowers (he did for her birthday), so she flushed with pleasure.

"Oh, thank you! I love flowers! That's so sweet!" she gushed. She reached up and kissed his cheek before she lost her nerve. Then she turned to grab a small vase she knew Pepper kept under the kitchen sink. Tony brought home flowers whenever he particularly annoyed Pepper, which worked out to about once a week. "I'm going to go put this in my room, and then I'll be ready to go." She quickly went to the guest room she was staying in and put the vase on the dresser. It would be something she could easily see when she woke up.

When she made it back to the living room, Steve was staring out the big open window. The view was always amazing. She'd spent time there herself since her arrival. The penthouse apartment allowed for an incredible view of Manhattan.

"I'm ready," she announced. He turned and flashed a smile at her. "So I had an idea that I hope you'll like."

"I'm up for anything," he said.

"Well, you said you love movies, so I thought I'd introduce to one of my favorite actors. He's got an interesting range of movies that I think you'll enjoy," Felicity said.

"A movie? That sounds great," he said happily.

"Would you like to do a double feature?" she asked. "We can have dinner at the little cafe across the street. There's this small theater that is celebrating Patrick Swayze's birthday-that's the actor I want us to watch. They're showing his movies all week in chronological order."

Steve smiled at her enthusiasm. "I'm not sure who the guy is, but if you say he's great, I'm sure I'll enjoy him," Steve said.

"Oh, you totally will!" she said excitedly. "We'll start with the movie when he was a young man. _The Outsiders_. It's based on this awesome book by S. E. Hinton. Most people don't know that Hinton wrote it when she was sixteen. Of course, she used her initials, so most don't know the writer of the book is a woman. Most of her books are about teenage boys. Anyway, _Red Dawn_ is a military movie about the Soviets, who used to be our enemies, invading America. It's kind of dark. Well, they both kind of are, but I think you'll like them. Then there's the best two _Dirty Dancing_, which isn't as dirty as it sounds. Then the movie all men love_ Road House_, my personal favorite. I thought we could watch two today and two tomorrow. That is if you want to see me tomorrow."

Steve grinned down at her as she babbled enthusiastically about the movies and the actor. God, she was adorable. He found himself unable to resist and bent down to place a light kiss on her lips. She gazed at him through the glasses perched on her nose. It was the first time he'd seen her in the glasses. He found them incredibly cute on her.

"What was that for?" she finally asked.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. You're just so cute," he said with a sheepish smile. "And I'd love to see movies with you tomorrow, too."

She blushed prettily and took his hand, leading him out of the penthouse. The day felt like the beginning of something.

_*****A Few Hours Later*****_

Felicity loved spending time with someone that was always with her in the moment. Steve seemed to get the most out of every experience. He enjoyed the movies but loved the dinner in between the most because he got to spend it gazing at her and getting to know her better. When he took her back to Tony's, he didn't hesitate to pull her into his arms for a kiss. One she returned with equal enthusiasm.

They repeated the experience the next night. Felicity was not surprised when _Red Dawn _ended up being his favorite. He hated bullies and loved that Swayze's character had been standing up to the man who was basically a rich bully. It was Steve who suggested they go to the final night and watch _Ghost_, the one that had earned the most critical acclaim.

After the movie was over, they walked out of it in silence, holding hands.

"Well, what did you think?" Felicity asked.

"I'm not sure why I was so suprised that he didn't get to be with the woman he loved at the end. I know not all movies are happily ever after," Steve said. "But it made me sad."

"Yeah, I cried the first few times I saw it," she said. "It's okay to be sad about it. However, I think it's beautiful. Not even death stopped him from loving her, from seeking a way to connect with her. I envy that. To be loved that way would be so amazing!"

Steve looked down at her, knowing that he could empathize with the character from the movie. When he gave his heart to a woman, he wouldn't let anything keep him from her. "I've never loved a woman that way," he admitted. "I thought that I could've loved Peggy that way. I was beginning to love her when I was taken from her. She had a good, full life without me, however. My disappearance didn't alter her world much."

"I'm sure it did," Felicity told him. "Women are just made to deal with the impossible sometimes."

Steve reached out and cupped her cheek. She leaned into his touch, enjoying it. Steve had quickly learned she was a woman who loved small, physical displays of affection. He was surprised to find that something inside him responded to her desire for touch. It'd been so long since he'd had someone to touch affectionately. His mother had died too soon, but Bucky had been his friend until the end of the line. They had often thrown an arm around the other in camaraderie. Steve had almost forgotten what it was like to feel like he belonged with someone. Felicity made him feel like he belonged.

"You're the kind of woman a man never forgets. I've known you just a short time, and I already feel like you've changed my life forever," Steve confessed.

Felicity's stomach clenched at his words. How did she get so lucky? She couldn't believe he was looking at her the way he was or saying those words. It overwhelmed her. Since she wasn't always good with words, she reached up to kiss him, her arms going around his neck. She opened his mouth to accept his tongue, allowing it to mate with her own.

His kisses never ceased to touch her deep inside. They always left her hungry for more. They were growing closer every day. Although she knew she was only there for a vacation, she couldn't bear thinking about a time when she'd have to say goodbye. He had come into her life at a time when she wasn't sure she'd ever feel whole again. Oliver had hurt her without meaning to. Their night job meant too much to her to walk away from, so she had begun to feel trapped. Meeting Steve had been so incredible. Their time together was like a fairy tale. One she didn't want to see ending when her vacation was over.

******_Chapter End******_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Beginning

_******Diggle's P.O.V******_

Diggle followed behind Oliver, who was riding fast and furious on his bike. They'd finally had a lead on the influx of military grade weapons that had been spotted in the Glades. They weren't as bad as the ones the Mayor had brought in after the Undertaking last summer, but their presence was upsetting. Things were finally starting to calm down after Slade and Blood's rampage on the city. The last thing they needed was military grade weapons on the street. Laurel, working in the DA's office, had gotten a tip from a perp looking to make a deal. Supposedly, they were heading in the location the weapons were being kept and/or distributed.

"Which way?" Oliver asked over the comms.

"I...wait a minute," Laurel said on the comms. She was back at the base trying and failing to keep up like Felicity would if she was here. "Left. Go left. They're in the abandoned warehouse on the corner," she said confidently.

Diggle followed Oliver into the turn. The building was ahead. He stopped the van and got out. Roy jumped out of the back, his bow in his hand.

"Roy, take the roof and get anyone that runs out. Shoot to stop, not to kill," Oliver ordered. Roy nodded and ran off.

Oliver approached the building, entering after he disengaged the locks. Diggle cautiously followed.

"What do the satellite images tells us? How many are in the building?" Oliver asked.

"What?" Laurel asked in confusion.

Diggle could tell when Oliver remembered it wasn't Felicity on the other end of the comms. He paused and shook his head.

"Never mind," he muttered. Then he moved forward. Diggle grimaced. They had been managing okay without Felicity the past two weeks. Laurel could track them easily enough. Felicity had trained her on the basics. But in cases like this when they needed more, it was glaringly apparent how vulnerable they were without Felicity. They had begun to take the things she could do with a computer for granted. She did the impossible so effortlessly that even John was guilty of sometimes forgetting what she brought to the table.

He moved further into the building, scanning like Oliver did. The first room was empty. He allowed Oliver to go ahead so that he could watch his back and keep the surprises to a minimum.

However, a short time later, Diggle lost sight of Oliver. He could hear a fight going on in another nearby room.

"Where is he, Laurel?" he asked. The building was too dark. He pulled out his flashlight. There were sounds coming from two different areas. He wasn't sure where he was needed.

"Damn!" Roy yelled.

"Are you okay?" Diggle asked.

"Yeah. There's a van pulling up. Several more men are coming your way," Roy said.

"Slow them down," Oliver barked.

Diggle rounded a corner and engaged into a gun fight. His left arm flared painfully as a bullet grazed him.

"We need to get out of here, guys," he yelled over the noise. "We're fighting blind and outnumbered."

A grunt of pain from Oliver concerned him. More gun shots from outside could be heard. Diggle grew worried about Roy. He'd been silent too long.

"Laurel, what's Roy's position?" he asked.

"Ah...he's not too far from you," Laurel replied.

"Is he on the ground or above?" Diggle asked in frustration. God, how he missed his favorite IT girl!

"I think he's still on the roof," Laurel said uncertainly.

"I'm pulling out to find him," Diggle said. "Get out now."

"I'm calling my dad," Laurel said. "He can get some cops to raid the location."

Diggle knew they should've done that to begin with. Without Felicity, they just couldn't scout a place the way they normally would. He spotted Roy right before everything went dark.

*****_Roy's P.O.V.*****_

Roy shot the man behind Dig with an arrow, not caring if he killed the guy or not. Diggle had been hit hard in the back of the head. Roy was just relieved the guy had no gun. Instead, he'd hit Dig with a two by four. "Diggle's down," Roy yelled. He moved quickly to get to Diggle's side and try and get him into the van.

A nerve racking twenty minutes later, they made it back to the lair. Oliver and Roy, dragging a barely conscious Diggle between them, finally made it inside. "His arm is also bleeding," Oliver said through clenched teeth.

Laurel jumped up and looked concerned as they led Dig to the metal table. "Is he okay?" Laurel asked.

"No thanks to you!" Roy exclaimed with a glare.

"How is he being injured my fault?" she asked in surprise.

"You're useless! We're blind in there because you can't tell us where the bad guys are!" Roy yelled.

"I'm not psychic! How could I tell you?" she asked.

"Felicity would! She'd hack into the cameras or even a damn satellite!" Roy said. He couldn't take much more of these half-assed missions where one of them getting hurt was a given. The last time it'd been him. This time, both Oliver and Diggle were sporting bloody wounds.

Laurel looked at Oliver. "Are you going to let him talk to me like that?" she asked accusingly.

Oliver sighed and ran a weary hand over his face. "Knock it off, Roy," he said. "It's not her fault. She's doing the best she can."

"Yeah, well, her best is going to get us killed!" Roy fumed. Without the mirakuru, Roy didn't heal quickly. He wasn't invulnerable. Being cured was both a blessing and a curse. Roy wouldn't have minded the superpowers, though, if the crazy didn't come with it.

Oliver didn't reply but worked silently to get Diggle's jacket off to check his arm.

"Do you need some help?" Laurel asked him.

Oliver shook his head. "You should probably go. See if your dad was able to get anything from that warehouse," Oliver said.

Laurel looked relieved to have a task, no matter how minor and nodded. As soon as she left, Roy felt some of his tension leaving.

"How long does this shit have to go on?" Roy asked crossly. He moved to hand Oliver the medical supplied he knew was needed. It's funny how routine some things became.

"You know at one time, I did this just by myself," Oliver informed him. "I did okay."

"Yeah, the body count was high, though," Diggle said, obviously awake.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" Oliver asked.

John slowly sat up and put his hand on the back of his head. He winced and frowned at the blood on his hand when he pulled it back from his head. "When are you going to get a pillow? Placing a man with a head wound on a hard metal table can't be good," he said with a wry smile.

Oliver chuckled, some of his tension leaving the room. Roy shook his head. The two men were insane. Roy didn't know what had happened to make Felicity stay gone so long, but he suspected it was the appearance of Laurel Lance. For that fact alone, Roy couldn't help but resent the woman's presence. She wasn't Sara, and she never would be. Why the hell was Oliver letting her in their little club? She would either get herself killed or one of them.

"How long is Felicity supposed to stay gone?" Roy asked them.

"She has worked tirelessly for the past twenty months. She deserved a break," Oliver said calmly.

"She'll return when she's ready," Diggle added.

"She's coming back, right?" Roy asked, the worry in his voice.

Diggle smiled. "Yes, she is," he said confidently.

A week later, Roy wasn't so sure.

******_Oliver's P.O.V******_

Oliver went into his new base of operation without any of the old eagerness he used to have. The three weeks without Felicity had been hard on the entire team. He, especially, was feeling the strain. Seeing Laurel there in Felicity's chair wasn't helping matters. It was just wrong on some many levels. Oliver knew this as he walked toward her. She looked up and smiled when she saw him. Oliver gave her a small smile. It wasn't her fault she wasn't Felicity. However, he knew he needed to talk to her before Felicity returned. Felicity's words before she left were still ringing in his ears. He couldn't afford to lose her. He'd lost too much already.

"Oliver, have you seen these pictures of Felicity?" Laurel asked eagerly. She gestured to the computer screen.

Seeing that she looked too happy, Oliver approached warily. When he glanced down at the computer screen, he was more than surprised to see Felicity holding hands with a taller, good-looking man. What captured his attention, however, was the look of happiness on her face. The guy was smiling down at her in obvious adoration. The caption read, "Captain America Finds Love".

"Did you know Felicity was dating Captain America?" Laurel asked.

Roy and Diggle had been working out in the back of the room. Laurel's words froze them in their spot.

"What?" Roy asked, running to the computer to see for himself. Diggle was a step behind him.

"There's a dozen similar pictures," Laurel said excitedly. "She must have met him through her cousin's boyfriend Tony Stark. Did you know?" She directed the question to Diggle.

He shook his head. "No idea," he said. A proud smile grew on his face as he looked at the various photos. There was even a shot of them kissing. "She knows how to keep a secret."

"That she does," Oliver agreed, his eyes glued on the photos.

Roy laughed. "She's full of surprises. First, she leaves in a helicopter piloted by Iron Man and now this! God, I hope she brings him back with her! I can't wait to meet him!" he said excitedly.

"If she comes back," Laurel said smugly. "They look pretty happy. And he lives in New York."

Roy's eyes flashed angrily. "Yeah, so? She lives _here_!"

"It's not like she has family here. Or even a job anymore. She can easily work for her cousin. Pepper Potts is CEO of Stark Industry," Laurel stated.

For a full minute, there was silence as her words penetrated the three men's minds.

"Felicity has family here. She has us," Diggle finally said. "She'll return."

Oliver realized his talk with Laurel couldn't be put off any longer. He refused to entertain the thought that Felicity would abandon them and their mission. However, he knew if he didn't make a few things clear to Laurel, things could continue to change for the worse with the team.

"Do you guys mind giving me and Laurel a few minutes alone? There's some things I need to discuss with her," Oliver said. John, of course, could read his mind and nodded in satisfaction. His _finally _was unspoken. When Roy opened his mouth to protest, Diggle dragged him out.

"Let's go get some food to bring back," Diggle suggested. Roy reluctantly followed. He pulled out his phone, probably to look at more pictures online.

When they were gone, Oliver pulled up another chair to sit down by Laurel. "You know, Laurel, it means a lot to mean that you can handle this side of me. That you don't hate me for lying to you. I don't deserve your friendship, but I'm glad I have it," he told her.

Laurel gave him a brilliant smile. "Well, of course, Ollie. I understand what you're trying to do for this city. You're a hero. You and I are going to rebuild this city the way it used to be," she declared.

"Here's the thing, Laurel. I don't really need you to help me much on this end," Oliver said carefully.

She frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that what I do is dangerous. I would hate myself if something happened to you," Oliver said.

Laurel looked relieved. "Well, I'm a big girl, Ollie. I can take care of myself. Besides, you'd never let anything happen to me," she said confidently.

Oliver mentally groaned. He'd saved her one too many times when he'd first returned home. "I appreciate you filling in for Felicity while she's gone," he said.

"It's not a problem," she said, obviously glad Oliver needed her.

"But the thing is, Laurel, when she returns, I need you to not be here," he said. He winced as he realized how that sounded.

"What?" she asked in growing disbelief.

"I can't do this without Felicity," Oliver.

"We've been doing okay," Laurel said defensively.

"We've been hanging on," Oliver acknowledged. "But let me clarify. I don't _want _to do this without Felicity. I've lost my mother. Thea has disappeared. The thought of losing Felicity makes me physically ill. She's too important to me. She's too important to the team and what we do here."

"Are you in love with her?" Laurel asked suspiciously.

She'd been waiting to ask him that since the scene with Slade. Oliver knew her well enough to know that. However, he'd made a point of keeping Felicity at a careful distance since then, and Felicity had told her in Oliver's presence that it was all an act. They took Oliver's silence for agreement. The thing is Oliver knew he could easily be in love with Felicity if he allowed himself to go there. She was special. However, he didn't allow himself to think of her as more than a friend. But the thought of losing her or doing what he did without her paralyzed him. She had become so much a part of his life and what he did that he didn't know what he'd do if she wasn't there anymore. She wasn't just crucial to the Arrow but to him personally. Oliver didn't know how to explain that to Laurel, but he knew he had to try.

"I love her. She's my partner. She's also my conscious, and she's the heart of this team. She's my family. Lovers come and go. Family is forever," Oliver bluntly stated. He tried not to reach for her when she looked like he'd slapped her. He knew that Laurel wanted more from him. However, he didn't have the energy anymore to even begin to navigate between the Lances. Not to mention they'd both changed too much.

"Do you love me, Oliver?" she asked.

"I do, Laurel. I always will. But you and I are over. You know that. Being with Sara both before and after the island destroyed whatever future you and I could've had," Oliver said gently. "We can't ever be more than we are now."

"What if Felicity doesn't return?" Laurel asked.

Oliver closed his eyes at the thought. The fear of that would now keep him up at night. "If leaving Starling City is what she needs to do to be happy, I'll be okay with that," Oliver finally said. "But I still won't need you down here. I need you out there. I need you in the DA's office."

Laurel got up and gave him a sad look full of longing. Oliver kept his expression guarded. He couldn't give her what she needed anymore than he could Felicity. However, it was Felicity that made his world make sense these days. If Felicity couldn't work as well with Laurel as she could Sara, then Laurel would go. It was an easy choice to make. When she left without another word, he felt guilty. However, he also felt lighter.

Felicity would come back. Her fling with the superhero was just a way for her to exercise her crush on Oliver. He knew she had feelings for him. Oliver knew if he gave in to the attraction between them, he'd just destroy what they had. He needed her to look at him as a hero. Dating him would make it really clear he was nothing but a fractured man. One who had a long way to go before he was whole. When she returned, things would go back to normal. They'd put the entire Slade mess behind them. Laurel wouldn't be there to cause tension. Things would make sense again.

*****_New York City*****_

Felicity was trying not to worry. Steve had called her three days ago to cancel their dinner plans. They'd been spending nearly every day together since they met in the past three weeks. Then he called to tell her that Natasha had informed him Clint had spotted Bucky on his last mission down in Central America. Brazil. He was going with her to meet up with Clint. He hoped to finally reach Bucky and bring him home. Felicity understood and wished she could see him off in person. However, she wished him luck and told him to call her when he returned.

It was her third night with no word at all from him. She wanted to call him, but she also didn't want to distract him. The waiting was agony. Waiting for Diggle and Oliver had never been this bad because it was never more than a few hours when they were out on a mission.

Penny watched her pacing on the third night. "Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine. I'm just anxious. Not hearing anything from Steve is making me a bit nuts. I'm not very patient on a good day. Knowing he is so far away and not knowing what is happening is torture," Felicity said.

"Yeah. When Tony disappeared in the Middle East and then the last time he was presumed dead, I thought I was going to die," Pepper said sympathetically.

"Well, now I just feel guilty!" Felicity exclaimed with a cringe. "Things aren't nearly as bad as what you went through! I don't know how you did it."

"It wasn't easy," she admitted.

"I would've went insane," Felicity said.

"You and Steve have been spending a lot of time together," Pepper observed. "You really like him, don't you?"

Felicity blushed but nodded. "I do. So much," she said with a sigh. She sat down on the sofa next to Pepper. "He's so wonderful. The way he looks at me. The way he makes me feel. I've never had a man look at me that way."

"What about Oliver?" Pepper asked.

"Oliver looks at me with affection. I used to pretend it meant something," Felicity confessed. "But now I understand the difference. Steve looks at me the way a man's supposed to look at a woman he's attracted to. Oliver loves me. I know that he does. I feel it when I'm with him. I'm important to him. I know this without a doubt. He's killed for me. He never did that when Thea or Laurel was kidnapped. But he did when the Count held me. I thought maybe it meant he was _in love _with me. That some day he'd look at me and want to be with me."

"You don't think that anymore?" Pepper inquired.

Felicity gave a small smile. "Now it doesn't matter. I've met Steve. Oliver and I might've turned into something, but I don't think I'd ever feel secure with him. I'd always feel like I was convenient or that I was too awkward," she shared. "But with Steve, I just fit. It's like I found the missing piece of me. It's hard to explain."

Pepper grinned. "You're falling for him!" she exclaimed.

A secret smile on her face, Felicity nodded. "I really am," she said. "I know I've got to get back to my life in Starling City, but the thought of leaving here, leaving him physically hurts."

"You know you don't have to leave. You can stay here. Work for me," Pepper said.

Felicity shook her head. "I can't just abandon Oliver and Diggle. I have to go back. I might not stay, but I'm going to go back. They need me," she said. She wasn't so certain of that anymore, but she owed it to them to return and see how she felt.

"What about Steve?" Pepper asked.

"I guess I'll see how he feels about me leaving. Maybe he'll come visit me. Or Tony will let him borrow his jet," Felicity said with a grin.

Pepper smiled. "Anytime," she said.

They stayed up chatting. Tony returned after his brain session with Bruce. He finally conceded that Bruce was right. The Hulk wasn't going anywhere. It really irked Tony to be wrong, so he dragged Felicity to his lab to show off his newest invention to make himself feel better. Pepper loved having her cousin with them. Her mind worked similarly to Tony's. They were like two peas in a pod. Tony could not only show off his experiments to an appreciative audience, but he could explain things to someone who understood. For Felicity, Tony was a welcome distraction.

The next morning, Felicity was eating breakfast alone after a restless night of tossing and turning. Both Tony and Pepper were already gone to work when she got out of bed. Her phone beeped. She read the text. _I'm home. Come see me when you can. _ It was from Steve. She breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly, she sent Pepper a text letting her know that Steve was back. She quickly finished getting dressed and headed to Steve's. Although she'd never been to his apartment before, she knew where he lived because he'd told her. The GPS on her phone gave her his exact location, however.

Steve was getting out of his shower when the doorbell rang. He finished drying his hair and chest before wrapping the towel around his waist. When he saw it was Felicity, he opened the door with a warm smile. The sight of her served to chase the dark clouds he'd brought home with him.

"You're back!" she said gazing up at him. The sight of his bare chest caused her words to clog in her throat. They'd not had sex yet. He'd given her a few heated kisses, but they'd not spent time in his apartment alone. There really hadn't been much of an opportunity for more. Normally, he picked her up and kissed her goodnight on Tony's doorstep. It was old-fashioned and sweet. Felicity had been okay with that, enjoying the romance of it. She was also enjoying the build up, the anticipation. It seemed like he was too.

Now, though, his eyes were tormented. She hugged him tightly, her face against his bare chest.

Steve clung to her, seeking some sort of comfort. He felt drained. Before she'd rang his bell, his solitary state felt much lonelier than ever. Without Bucky, he had no one of his own. Looking at Felicity, however, he realized that wasn't true anymore.

"How did it go? Did you find Bucky?" Felicity asked, pulling back to meet his eyes.

Steve nodded. "I did," he said with a sad sigh. "It didn't go well." Bucky was still closed off. Steve had failed utterly. "He didn't want to come back with me."

Felicity gave him a look of sympathy. "I'm so sorry," she said. "What can I do?"

Steve stared down at her, a rush of feeling for her rushing through him. Suddenly, it all became clear to him. There was only one thing that he needed.

"Be with me," he said softly, his hand caressing her cheek.

Smiling, she nodded. "I'd like that," she admitted. He bent down and kissed her. Unlike the other times they'd kiss, his kiss now had an urgency, a hunger that he'd never shown her.

Felicity felt herself go up in flames at the hunger he unleashed. A matching one rose up inside of her in answer to his silent demand. Her arms pulled him tight against her. He pushed her against the wall next to the closed door. His mouth slanted against hers over and over. Finally, he broke off the kiss and moved his mouth to her neck, sucking hard, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

Suddenly, he pulled back and looked at her. Her chest heaving, she locked her eyes on his. Then her hand reached out and touched his face. He was so gorgeous. That he wanted her so much was still somewhat of a surprise. "I wish I could make things better with your friend," she said. This man who had done so much, lost so much deserved more. Her heart ached for the pain she could see he was in. Unlike Oliver, he held no barrier up to keep her at a distance but allowed her to see what he was feeling. He allowed himself to seek comfort from her. His desire bathed her in warmth. Felicity was never that good with words, so she didn't think she'd ever be able to describe exactly how being with him now felt. It felt like the beginning of something wonderful. The feeling of excitement and happiness grew as he gazed down at her in awe.

"You make things better just by existing," he said with a smile. "Being here with me now is just like icing on the cake."

Felicity didn't know what she'd done to deserve a man like him looking at her the way he was, but she was grateful. When he bent down and swept her into his arms, she felt both elation and fear.

Was this just an affair? Would it be over when she left? She wanted to just bask in the moment, to get lost in the pleasure. However, he already mattered too much.

When he gently laid her on his bed, she couldn't help asking. "What is this, Steve? I...I mean you and I..this?" she asked, stumbling.

Steve had spent enough time with her to know what she meant. He reached out and grabbed her hand. Smiling, he brought it to his lips. "This is just the beginning," he promised.

Joy exploded as his eyes held a promise she couldn't help but respond to. Her arms went around his neck as he covered her body with his own. His lips met hers, and she became lost in his embrace.

*****_Chapter End******_

_Sorry if you wanted some smut, but I wanted to keep it sweet and romantic. There will be one final chapter. I hope you enjoyed this. Please, take a minute and let me know! As I rewrote this chapter, I spent more time in Starling City. Some of you wanted that, so I hope it satisfied your desire to see Oliver's reaction more. We will get more from Starling City in the final chapter also. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Stelicity

_*****The Next Day*****_

Felicity woke up encased in warmth. The cocoon felt so good that she didn't want to open her eyes or move. Then her mind woke up, and she realized why she felt so warm. A man's very delectable body was wrapped around her. She opened her eyes just a smidgeon and saw his very muscled arm around her.

God, he was beautiful! Felicity had always had a weakness for muscles, and Steve's were even bigger than Oliver's. Last night she'd traced every inch of that amazing chest with her tongue. Her face got red just thinking about it. He'd made love to her three times. Felicity couldn't remember ever having so many orgasms in a night. He had been both passionate and tender. So tender that it brought tears to her eyes.

She turned in his arms so that she could look at him. He looked relaxed. It made her feel good to know she was able to chase away his demons for a night. A feat she was never able to quite manage with Oliver. A pang of guilt hit her for thinking of Oliver. However, how could she not? Felicity had spent so many months longing for Oliver even as she tried not to. She had felt a connection to Oliver from the beginning. Although they were from two very different worlds, she got him. And he got her. He was charismatic and driven. She admired him immensely. However, he didn't love her the way she needed him to. Realizing he probably never would wasn't as hard to bear as it used to be. Being with Steve had opened her eyes to so much.

As she thought about the past few weeks with Steve, a smile broke out across her face. She felt like Cinderella. The prince of the ball saw her. He saw her, and he wanted her. He was sweet, thoughtful, and intelligent. His eyes didn't glaze over when she talked about her computers and technology. He didn't listen to humor or appease her until she could do something for him. Instead, he asked questions. He genuinely wanted to know. The technology of the twenty-first century perpetually fascinated him even as he complained that we were too reliant on it. "What happens when it fails?" he had asked more than once.

She reached out and ran her hand down his sculpted chest. His arms tightened around her in response.

"Good morning," he said as he smiled and opened his eyes.

"Good morning," she said, giving him a shy smile. The things they did last night caused her to blush in the light of the morning dawn.

He moved slightly to place a light kiss on her lips.

"It's been a long time since I've woken up in a man's arms," Felicity admitted.

"Is it okay that hearing that makes me incredibly happy?" Steve asked with a grin.

"Yes," she replied, her face flushing even more.

"Can I make you breakfast?" he asked as he sat up in the bed.

"You cook?" she asked with a surprised grin. She sat up, holding the sheet to her chest even though he'd seen and kissed every inch of her body throughout the night.

"Not anything fancy," he replied. "But a single man who likes to eat has to learn some basics. Going out to eat can be tiresome. When I'm alone, many people approach me. It's okay, but sometimes I'd just like to read the paper in peace."

Felicity laughed and stroked his cheek. "Poor popular hero," she teased. "It must be rough having those legion of fans!"

He looked sheepish but chuckled and put his feet on the floor. "If it's okay, I'll take a quick shower, so I can get started on breakfast," he said.

Feeling bold, Felicity replied, "You don't want to shower with me?"

Now it was Steve's turn to blush as her remark caught him off guard. "I...well.."

Felicity laughed, delighted with him. She let the sheet drop and wrapped her arms around his back to hug him. "It's okay," she said, kissing the side of his neck. "That's a big step."

He turned slightly to look at her, his eyes appreciating his new naked view. "I can't say it's one I've ever taken with a woman," he shared, looking slightly embarrassed by his lack of worldliness. Unable to resist her when she was looking so pleased at his confession, he reached out and pulled her in his lap to kiss her thoroughly.

Heart racing, he pulled away, leaning his forehead on top of her head as he cradled her in his arms. "Felicity, I can't tell you how much being with you means to me," he said. When she moved slightly so she could see his face, he continued. "I'm so glad I found you."

"I feel the same way," Felicity confessed. "I can't believe I met someone like you or that you'd want me this way. It feels like a dream."

Steve frowned. "The men in the twenty-first century must be blind," he said.

"In their defense, my babble tends to scare most of them off," she said.

"I love your babble," Steve said, smiling. He placed another kiss on her lips. "It's why I feel so comfortable around you. I was such a misfit before the army and the serum."

"It's hard for me to imagine that," Felicity said. Her stomach rumbled interrupting them.

Steve grinned in amusement. "Someone's hungry," he said.

"I burned a lot of calories last night," she teased.

Laughing, Steve got out of bed. Felicity admired his naked backside with a happy sigh. That view will never get old.

"Give me a few minutes, and the bathroom's all yours," Steve said over his shoulder.

Watching him until he went out of sight, Felicity gave a low chuckle. It pleased her to know that she alone got to see America's favorite hero completely naked.

*****_Three Days Later*****_

The next few days were the best days of Felicity's life. She and Steve were inseparable. Tony teased her about it, but she just grinned. He caught her packing an overnight bag the third day after they'd become intimate.

"Like you've never packed one of these," Felicity replied when he teased her.

Tony scoffed. "Like I've ever packed my own overnight bag!" he exclaimed.

Felicity laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

Tony grinned unabashedly. "So have you decided to stay in New York?" he asked hopefully.

Felicity froze as the question hit her. She knew that she needed to go home. She'd been gone almost four weeks. Her life was in Starling City. Suddenly, her legs felt weak, and she sat down on the sofa.

Tony grew concerned as her face became pale. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"What am I doing?" she wondered. "My life is not in New York."

"It could be," Tony said gently.

Felicity shook her head. "We've talked about this, Tony. I like visiting New York. I don't want to live here," she replied. "Besides my boys need me."

"Doesn't Steve need you, too?" he prompted.

"I hope so," she said. "I need him. Leaving him behind won't be easy."

"Then don't," Tony said.

Felicity gave a small laugh. "You never give up," she said.

"Never," Tony replied, grinning.

Felicity didn't have a reply. She left Tony in turmoil.

Diggle called that night when she and Steve were wrapping up dinner. She had cooked for him for the first time. Knowing she'd have to say goodbye soon made her not want to share him with the public.

"Hey, John," she said as Steve began to clear the table.

"How's it going, Felicity?" John asked.

"Great!" she replied.

"So when were you going to tell me you now know Captain America?" John wondered.

"How did you know?" Felicity asked in surprise.

"Your pictures have been on every gossip rag in the country," John revealed.

"Really?"

"You didn't know?" John asked, surprised. Usually Felicity was the _first _to know everything.

"Well, I've been busy," she admitted sheepishly.

John chuckled. "So I've seen," he said in amusement. "You look very happy in all the pictures."

"I'm sorry you had to find out the way," Felicity said. "It's been kind of amazing but also kind of fast."

"I'm glad for you, Felicity. You deserve the best, and I'm not sure you could do better than Captain America," John said, a smile in his voice.

"Thanks," she said, feeling relieved. John's opinion meant a lot to her. She missed him, and it was good to have him knowing about Steve, who had become so important to her in such a short time. "Does...uh..does Oliver know?"

"Yes, Laurel showed us all the photos a few days ago," John said.

"Oh," Felicity said, unsure how she felt about that. There was a pause. Then she said, "How's Laurel doing? I mean with my babies."

"She's okay. Roy's not happy, though. He's convinced she's going to get us killed,' John shared.

"Really?" Felicity asked in surprise. A part of her was pleased that the always confident Laurel wasn't up to snuff.

"Yes, we've had a few close calls, which is why I'm calling. We could really use you. Any time frame on when you're returning?"

"Uh..well, I'm not sure. It's complicated," she said weakly. Steve came back to the table to wipe it down, flashing a warm smile at her. She smiled back. How could she leave him?

"Are you coming back?" John asked carefully.

"Of course," she replied automatically. "I just haven't worked out the details yet."

"Okay. Let us know," John said. "It's not the same without you. Oliver's still not able to track down Thea. There's rumors of a new guy taking over Queen Consolidated. We need to be ready. He really misses you."

"He said that?" Felicity asked in surprise.

"Not in words, but it's obvious," John told her. "He's lost without you. We all are. But Oliver wants you to be happy. If you decide to stay, he'd understand."

Felicity didn't know how to respond. A part of her thought facing Oliver again would be a clear test of if what she was feeling with Steve was real. Was she just caught up in the romance? Or was she really in love with him?

"I'll let you know soon," she told John. They said their goodbyes. When she disconnected the phone, she saw that Steve was sitting across from her waiting patiently.

"Everything okay back home?" he asked cautiously.

"That was John. He was wondering when I was going back home," she said. She looked pensive as she thought about the ramifications. Nervous energy filled her, and she got up and wandered into his living room. Steve followed her.

"Is there a date you need to return by?" he asked.

When she finally stopped wondering and faced him. Shaking her head, she sat down on his sofa. "Not exactly," she answered.

Steve knew the day would come when she had to leave town, but he'd tried not to think about it, enjoying the time he had with her. He sat down next to her, his arm automatically went around her shoulders. Felicity laid her head on his chest. Steve was startled when a few minutes later she began to cry.

"Honey, don't cry. It'll be okay," he said, wrapping his other arm around her and hugging her close.

She lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "I feel torn in two," she confessed. "I don't want to say goodbye to you. But my guys need me. If one one of them gets really hurt because I'm not there, I'd never forgive myself."

Steve frowned. They'd not really discussed exactly how she spent her time working for Starling City's vigilante. She'd talked about it some when they first met. He knew her computer skills helped him track criminals. Now that she'd become so important to him he wasn't sure how much he liked the thought of her working with a man who was one step about a criminal. Some would argue he _was _a criminal. He thought about Natasha and Clint. Both were assassins. Does killing criminals on the government's orders make it any different than what the Arrow did? After SHIELDS' collapse, Steve was still struggling with how he was supposed to view his country.

"Felicity, what exactly do you mean when you say 'your guys'?" he inquired. She'd never mentioned anyone else besides John, Oliver Queen's bodyguard, who she'd gotten to know working for Queen. "I know you work with the Arrow. I take it your friend John works with him, too? Is there anyone else?"

Felicity grimaced but nodded. She reached under her glasses and wiped her eyes. She wanted desperately to tell him Oliver was the Arrow. The thought of lying to the most honest man in America made her ill. However, she would never forget how betrayed Oliver had looked when she'd told his secret to Barry and that was to save his life. "I need to go home," she said, ignoring his line of questioning.

Steve nodded, understanding. "I understand," he said.

Felicity looked at him silently for a minute and then pulled away. "That's it? 'I understand.' You have nothing else to add?" she prompted.

"I don't like that you have to go, but I understand," he said. He understood duty and loyalty and the bonds of friendship.

"Well, okay then," Felicity said, getting to her feet. She was both deeply hurt and disappointed by his response. "I should go and make plans. Thanks for dinner. Well, I made it, but thanks for letting me."

Steve frowned in confusion. He got to his feet and reached out for her, grabbing her hand. "It's going to be okay. We'll work things out," he said.

Felicity wanted to scream at him, "How? He lived on the other side of the freakin' country!" The distance obviously didn't bother him. But she said nothing. Instead, she took a deep breath and nodded. "Sure," she said breezily. "I'll call you when I get the details worked out." She turned to locate her bag.

Steve stared at her in bemusement. She went from crying to being perfectly composed. Her smile, though, didn't seem right. Before he had a chance to question her further, she had given him a breezy goodbye and was out his apartment door.

He sat in his apartment trying to figure out what went wrong for a while. Then he got out his phone and dialed Natasha.

"Can you come over?" he asked her. "I need some advice." When she agreed, he hung up. Hopefully, Natasha could explain where exactly he'd went wrong.

*****_Back in Starling City*****_

When Diggle finished talking to Felicity, he went to their base of operations. He wasn't surprised to see Oliver there working out. It was a familiar sight, especially since Felicity had left. Laurel's absence, though, was new. Diggle hadn't seen her since she'd shown them the pictures of Felicity and Captain America. Diggle was still trying to wrap his mind around that one. However, he couldn't have picked a better guy for Felicity if he'd tried.

He knew Diggle had spoken to Laurel, but he'd not been privy to specifics. He approached Oliver, deciding to poke the bear.

"So I've not seen Laurel around the past few days," Diggle commented.

Oliver stopped and faced Diggle. "Felicity doesn't want her here. She told me that before she left. We need Felicity much more than Laurel. I don't know how to begin finding someone to fill Felicity's shoes," Oliver admitted. "If Laurel quits encroaching on Felicity's space, maybe we won't have to."

"You told Laurel that?" Diggle asked, a bit surprised. When it came to the Lance girls, Oliver was often blind. Laurel, especially, he viewed with rose-colored glasses.

Oliver nodded. "I told her that that I needed her in the DA's office, not down here. And that we couldn't function very well without Felicity."

"What did she say?" Diggle asked.

"She asked me if I was in love with Felicity," Oliver shared.

Diggle blinked, not expecting that. "Seriously? What did you say?" he wondered.

"That she was too important for me to lose. She's my family. I need her. I don't need Laurel the same way. Not any more," Oliver said. "I hurt her, but I had to set up some boundaries. I owe Felicity that at the very least." He and Felicity still hadn't quite recovered from the debacle with Slade. He knew he had hurt her and was the reason she had left town.

"Yeah, some boundaries most definitely needed to be set," Diggle agreed. "I like Laurel. We may very well need her on an occasion mission where we need Felicity down here and a woman up there. But we don't need her down here, especially as much as she was here."

"Yes, I know," Oliver said.

"But you know things with Felicity won't be the same when she returns. You know that right?" Diggle questioned.

Oliver's eyes narrowed sharply. "Did you talk to her? When is she coming home?" he asked.

"Soon," Diggle said. "She'll let us know when she's coming back for sure once she gets it worked out. I think it's going to be hard for her. We need to give her time when she returns. Not push her to share until she's ready."

Oliver frowned. "She's having a vacation fling. When she gets home, she'll be fine. Things will go back to normal," Oliver said.

"You are really blind sometimes when it comes to her," Diggle said, shaking his head. "She was in love with you. You told her you loved her as an act. Now she's met the greatest American hero in history who seems to be crazy about her, who's not afraid to love her. How do you think things will be the way they were?"

Oliver didn't like hearing that and turned away, ending the conversation. All that really mattered was that she came home. She believed in him when no one else did. He lost his parents, his sister, his company, and Sara. He couldn't lose her, too. He refused to acknowledge the voice inside him that feared he had already lost her.

_******New York******_

When Pepper and Tony returned from their late dinner date, they were surprised to find Felicity in the dark curled up on the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked in concern as she went to Felicity.

"I'm okay," she replied listlessly. "It's time for me to go home."

"What?" Tony demanded. Pepper gave him a sharp look, effectively cutting off his next words. She indicated with a nod that he should go. He sighed heavily and left them alone.

"Are you wanting to go?" Pepper asked. "You know you are welcome to stay here as long as you want."

Felicity gave her a wan smile. "Thanks. You and Tony have been so great. I really needed this time away," Felicity said. She sat up on the couch.

"But you're still determined to go back to Starling City? To Oliver?" she clarified.

Felicity nodded. "Dig called. They need me back," she said.

"What about what you need?" Pepper asked.

"I love making a difference. Being needed. I could never go back to just being an IT girl," Felicity replied.

"You could make a difference here working with Tony," Pepper said.

An amused smile broke out on Felicity's face. She and Tony were well matched. Both were relentless. "Tony doesn't need me. He only needs you," Felicity said.

"What about Steve?" Pepper asked, trying another tactic. "I thought you and he were getting close."

"We were. He's been amazing," Felicity said. "But when I told him tonight I needed to go home, he didn't seem that upset. He's had his fun. I guess I was just a nice distraction."

Pepper looked dismayed. "What? That's crazy!" she exclaimed. "I've seen him with you. He's crazy about you!"

"I thought he was. He indicated he was," Felicity said. "But he didn't ask me to stay."

"Would you stay if he asked?" Pepper probed.

"I don't know. But it'd be nice if he asked," Felicity said, her disappointment apparent.

"So what are you going to do?" Pepper inquired.

"Go home," Felicity stated as her eyes filled with tears. Pepper moved so she could put her arms around her shoulders. She held Felicity as she cried.

Felicity wasn't sure how she was going to leave Steve behind.

*****_To Be Continued*****_

_I'm not sure when the final chapter will get here. I'm about to become insanely busy with school starting back. I've taken on a bit more than I should've. However, I will do my best to not keep you waiting overly long. Your reviews are most welcome!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for reading. Even though Felicity and Steve Rogers will NEVER be a couple in TV land, it's fun to play with characters we love. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Because You're Worth It

**********_New York-Same Day******_

Steve waited impatiently for Natasha to arrive. Finally, his doorbell rang. He opened it, surprised to see Clint with her.

"I didn't realize you were in town," he said to Clint.

Natasha smiled knowingly as they stepped into his apartment. "Well, Clint knows more about seducing and satisfying women than I do, so I figured he could help," she said with a wink.

"If you'd rather talk to Nat alone, it's not a big deal," Clint said with an easy smile.

"No, it's fine. I need all the help I can get," he said with a sigh. "Please have a seat. Need a drink or anything?"

"I'll get it," Natasha said, heading toward his small kitchen. "I did bring the good vodka the last time I was here."

Steve finally smiled. Natasha did like her vodka.

"So what's going on?" Clint asked. "Did you and your girlfriend—who I've not met yet—have a fight?"

"No, not exactly," Steve replied, looking slightly confused.

Natasha came into the living room with three tumbler glasses that she'd bought after her first visit months ago. "What did you do?" she asked as she put the glasses on the coffee table and began to pour.

"I'm not exactly sure," Steve admitted. "Things have been so amazing between us. She's so perfect, so wonderful that I'm still in awe."

"I'm so going to have to meet the woman that can put that look on Cap's face," Clint remarked, grinning.

"She's a real sweetheart. Brilliant, beautiful, a bit awkward," Natasha said, smiling.

"She's not awkward," Steve defended. "She just gets carried away and babbles a bit. I find it very cute."

"So do I," Natasha said. She turned back to Clint. "She understands Tony when he speaks about his inventions." That said enough. Clint nodded in understanding. "She sounds great. Perfect for you, Captain. Congratulations," Clint said, happy for him. No one deserved something good more than the Captain.

"So what happened?" Natasha asked after giving him a drink and sitting on the sofa next to Clint. Steve was sitting in the chair.

"Felicity made me dinner last night," Steve shared.

"Was it bad?" Clint wondered.

"No, it was great. Everything she does is great," Steve said with a small smile. "As I was cleaning up, she got a call from one of her friends in Starling City."

"She's leaving?" Clint guessed, surprised.

"I think so," Steve said with a glum look.

"What do you mean, 'you think'?" Natasha asked. "How can you not know?"

"She said they needed her back. She was upset and crying," Steve said.

"She's upset at the thought of leaving you?" Clint asked.

Steve nodded. Then he frowned. "At first she was. Then she, like, changed. It was odd. She wasn't upset at all. She smiled and said goodnight," Steve shared.

"So you made her feel better," Clint said. "That's good."

Steve shook his head. "I don't know. She didn't seem herself. Her smile didn't reach her eyes," Steve shared. "I think she was upset with me or disappointed."

"So what did you say exactly when she told you she needed to go home?" Natasha asked.

"I told her that I'd miss her, but I understood she had to return to her work and that we'd work it out," Steve told them.

"So the woman you've been seeing constantly for the past month, the woman you're crazy about tells you she needs to go back home and your response is 'I'll miss you'?" Natasha asked, incredulous.

"That's not all I said!" Steve said defensively.

"She was crying at the thought of leaving you, and it didn't occur to you to ask her not to go?" Natasha asked.

"She has to go. She has a job that's important to her. I wouldn't expect her to give it up," Steve said.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "The woman loves you, and you say, 'I'm going to miss you.' You might as well have said, 'Don't let the door hit you on the way out!'" she said with a smirk.

Steve looked at her in disbelief. "What? That's insane! I wasn't going to say that! Nor did I mean that!" Steve exclaimed.

"That's probably how she took it," Natasha said.

"Women need to know they're special and that they matter," Clint said. "If the thought of leaving you brought her to tears, she needed to hear you would be deeply upset at her leaving."

"Exactly," Natasha agreed.

"So I should ask her to stay?" Steve asked, unsure.

"You need to make it clear that you don't want to live a part from her," Natasha said.

"Unless you really don't mind," Clint said slowly. "It's okay if you aren't heartbroken at the thought of her moving hundreds of miles away. It's okay. Sometimes a summer romance is just that. And sometimes absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"I don't want to live a part from her. I've never loved a woman the way I love Felicity," Steve said firmly. "She has changed me for all time. I know I haven't known her long, but I can't imagine her not being in my life."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Natasha asked.

"What are you _prepared _to do?" Clint inquired.

Steve thought about it a moment. Then he replied, "Whatever it takes."

*****_The Next Day*****_

Felicity woke up the next day ready to finalize plans to end her vacation and head back home. A lingering listlessness made getting things done a bit harder. By ten o'clock, however, everything was ready. She thought about waiting until tomorrow and getting another night with Steve. However, staying goodbye was going to be hard enough. There was no point in dragging it out.

When the doorbell rang, she ignored it, figuring it was for Tony or Pepper. A knock sounded on her bedroom door. Thinking it was Pepper, she called out, "Come in." She returned to zipping up her suitcase.

"Felicity," a voice she immediately recognized as Steve's said. She turned in surprise.

"What...what are you doing here?" Felicity stammered.

"I wanted to see you," Steve said, stepping closer to her. "That's okay, right?"

"Yes! I mean, of course, it is!" she assured him, forcing a smile on her face. She stepped forward to embrace him. However, he held onto her shoulders, forcing her to look up at him.

"Felicity, I believe I really disappointed you with my reaction to your departure," Steve said. "I am sorry."

"Oh...well, it's okay. We've had fun together. You've made my vacation so much better," Felicity said, trying to sound casual.

"I'm sorry, honey," Steve said, apologizing again. He moved one of his hands to cup her cheek. "I've not been very clear. Let me fix that."

Felicity couldn't find her voice. His gaze was so full of love that she couldn't speak. How did she not see it before? She nodded, hoping he'd continue.

His other hand moved from her shoulder to hold one of her hands. "I love you, Felicity Megan Smoak. I love everything about you," he said with a smile. "I love your heart that is full of so much compassion and kindness. I love your mind that is so unique, so brilliant. You challenge me as much as you comfort me. In a world that often baffles me, you make sense. Being with you makes me happy like nothing has in a long time. I don't want you to go, but I love you too much to ask you to walk away from the work you are doing in Starling City. I know how much it matters to you."

As Felicity listened to his beautiful words, tears coursed down her cheek. His thumb wiped most away.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," he said, hating her tears.

"I love you, too," she said. It was the first time either of them had said those words. "How do I say goodbye to you? There's nothing good about saying bye to you!"

Unable to resist, Steve pressed his lips to her, kissing her. He wanted his kiss to show both his love and his passion. But he also wanted it to show his faith, his faith in them. He gentled the kiss that had began so fervently. He pulled back, taking a breath. He placed one final, soft kiss on her lips, smiling warmly at her.

"I meant it when I said we'll work it out," Steve said.

"How?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Steve asked.

Felicity nodded. "Of course," she replied, finally smiling at him.

"Give me some time, and I'll figure out a way to keep us together," Steve told her.

"You'll move to Starling City?" Felicity asked in surprise.

"SHIELD is broken, dismantled. I'm sure it won't stay that way, but I could never trust it again," Steve said. "I'll always be a soldier. If my country needs me, I could never say no. If the Avengers need me, I'll be there."

"But you would be willing to move out of New York?" she asked, her eyes shining with hope.

"I would do whatever it takes to be close to you," Steve said. "I'm never going to let you go."

"Is this really happening?" Felicity asked. Then she groaned. "Did I say that out loud?"

He chuckled. Then he kissed her again.

When the kiss ended, Felicity said, "I've made plans to leave tonight."

"Can you wait until tomorrow? My friend Clint would love to meet you. I know Tony and Pepper would want to give you a nice dinner before you leave. Bruce and Natasha would also like to see you and say goodbye.

Felicity smiled. "I guess I can move my timetable up a day," she said, not wanting to protest. She wanted to be with him as much as possible. Now that she knew he was going to come to Starling City, goodbye would be much easier.

"Good!" Steve said, grinning.

"So what should we do until dinner time?" Felicity asked with a coy smile.

"We could go back to my place," Steve said, flashing her a look none of his friends had ever seen before.

"I think that sounds like a very good plan," she said, moving up on her tip toes to kiss him again.

*****_Later that Evening*****_

Pepper was glad that Felicity allowed her and Tony to treat her to a special dinner her last night in town. It'd been so good to have her stay for an extended vacation. Although Tony and Pepper were disappointed that she wanted to leave, they understood. Tony insisted he treat her and their friends to diner at Per Se, a five star restaurant at the Time Warner Center that had an amazing view of Central Park. Tony's bank account assured them a very secluded section of the restaurant. Natasha, Clint, and Bruce joined Steve in saying goodbye.

Tony sat at the head of the table. Pepper was on his right and Bruce on his left. Felicity sat next to Pepper with Steve next to her. Natasha was directly across from Steve with Clint next to her. Felicity was very excited to meet Clint, whose reputation with a bow was legendary. It was really hard for her to refrain from asking him about his technique, his training, and his preferred bow and arrows. She was always looking for ways to give Oliver an edge.

Pepper smiled as she watched Felicity attempt to make small talk with Clint. She knew how badly Felicity was dying to get her hands on Clint's bow and arrow and make a comparison note. Feeling sorry for Felicity, she leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry, Felicity. I'll get Tony to get his specs and send them to you."

Felicity turned to her cousin in surprise. Then she laughed. "You know me too well!" she exclaimed.

Knowing and understanding people were Pepper's gifts. It was what made her so good at handling Tony long before they became a couple. It served her well as she stepped into the CEO role so easily. She gave Felicity a wink. Tony caught it and looked quizzical. "I'll tell you later," she told him quietly.

"So you're really leaving us?" Natasha asked her after their first course was passed out.

"Yes, it's time to go home," Felicity said. She reached under the table and squeezed Steve's hand.

"I can't believe Steve is letting you go," Clint remarked.

"Well, he's not," Felicity said, smiling happily at Steve. "Not exactly."

All his friends looked at him in confusion. He put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm going to move to Starling City," he announced.

His friends had varying degrees of surprise on their face. Except for Natasha. She hadn't been too surprised. She knew Steve meant it when he said he'd do whatever it took.

"So what's your plan?" Tony asked him.

"I won't go right away. I have to take care of a few details here. Clear it with Uncle Sam," Steve said.

"The president won't like you so far away from D.C.," Tony remarked.

"He'll have to get over it," Steve said flatly. "I will never abandon my duty to this country, but they can't expect me to not have a life. I lost too much serving this country. Although I have no regrets about that, I'm not willing to give up Felicity for him or anyone else."

Felicity looked at him a bit in awe, her heart in her eyes. Steve's friends were both happy and relieved to see that her feelings for her were just as strong as his. They were happy to see him get some long over due personal happiness.

"Isn't he the most perfect man?" Felicity said, gazing lovingly at Steve. Then she cringed, turning to the other men at the table. "Not that the rest of you aren't great! I'm sure you're pretty perfect, too. I mean, I'm sure some woman somewhere thinks so. Or maybe you haven't met the perfect someone yet."

Tony laughed while his friends gave her amused glances. "I'm going to miss your babbles," he said, giving her a fond look.

Felicity smiled sheepishly. It was still surprising that she'd found a place here amongst these incredible people. If it wasn't for her time with Oliver, however, she wasn't sure she'd be nearly so comfortable. Tony she'd known for several years, but his superhero for friends were in a class by themselves. Oliver had been her first hero. It was kind of funny that he'd opened the door to a whole new world.

She glanced up at Steve. Felicity hoped that Steve would fit just as easily into her world in Starling City.

*********_Starling City*****_

Felicity didn't know why she was so nervous as she was about to enter their lair. It had been her home. If she was being honest to herself, though, that wasn't true. The new location had never felt like home—at least not the way the foundry had been. She had sent Diggle a message that she was arriving today sometime. After unpacking and calling Steve and Pepper, she had no reason not to go see her guys.

She opened the door and braced herself for the questions. Smiling at the familiar sight of her guys engaging in sparring, she stepped further into the room. There was no Laurel in sight. Feeling relieved and more confident, she moved closer.

"Hello!" she said loudly.

All three men froze and turned toward her. Oliver's familiar mask went up as he realized it was her. Diggle smiled and Roy grinned, running toward her.

He picked her up in a bear hug, lifting her off her feet. "Thank God you're back! Don't ever leave me alone with these guys again!" Roy exclaimed.

Felicity laughed as he put her down. Diggle embraced her next as Oliver slowly approached.

"Good to have you back," Diggle said happily.

"Are you back?" Oliver asked carefully.

From his tension, Felicity knew he was afraid. Affection and love for him welled up inside of her. Something inside of her relaxed. "I'm back," she said softly.

Oliver exhaled and moved to hug her. Roy and Diggle moved away to give them a minute. "I missed you," Oliver whispered into her ear, lowering his mask with her as he did with very few people.

She smiled happily. "I missed you, too," she said. She stepped out of his embrace, relieved that his touch no longer stirred her like it used to. Until she saw him again, she hadn't been sure.

"I can't believe you went out with Captain America!" Roy said excitedly. "How awesome is he?"

"He's pretty awesome," Felicity said, her smile widening.

"Did you get Oliver his autograph?" Diggle asked with a wink.

"Hey, that was _you _that wanted one!" Oliver insisted in outrage.

Felicity laughed. "No, I didn't get one because I figured that when he comes to town, you can meet him in person," she said.

Roy and Diggle's faces both lit up while Oliver frowned.

"He's coming? When?" Roy asked eagerly.

"He loves me," Felicity said softly. "He will be moving here as soon as he gets clearance from the government." She said it to Roy and then looked at Diggle and Oliver, waiting for their response.

To say Oliver was surprised would be an understatement. Before he could hide his reaction, he said, "You cannot be serious! You just met the guy, and suddenly he's going to just pick up his life—his life defending the freakin' planet to be here in Starling City with you?"

Felicity took a step back. Oliver's words were like a blow. Both Roy and Diggle turned on Oliver, ready to defend her. Oliver winced, realizing how bad his words sounded. "I didn't mean it like it sounded!" he exclaimed. "I'm just surprised."

Felicity took a deep breath and stepped toward Oliver, fire in her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure you can't imagine a guy loving me enough to give up his life to be with me. You can't imagine anyone wanting me enough to do exactly that!" She paused to take a breath, trying to get a grip on her anger. In a softer tone, she continued, "I would've loved you, Oliver, if you'd let me. But you didn't want me that way. To you, I wasn't worth the risk. Now this amazing man thinks I'm worth it, so yes, Oliver, he's moving here. Eventually. When he does, I won't be lying to him about what I do here. Just like your exes Helena, Laurel, and Sara know your secret, he's going to know mine. Be okay with it, or I won't work with you. He will come first. You will no longer have that distinction."

"What?" Oliver asked, feeling lambasted by her outpouring of words. He wasn't sure what to address first. He went with the last thing. "It's not your secret to tell!"

"It's just as much my secret as it is yours. We're partners, remember? That's what you told me. Is it no longer true?" she asked, daring him to deny it.

Diggle and Roy exchanged a glance. Both realized their presence was not necessary. However, Diggle was reluctant to leave Felicity alone, knowing how vulnerable she was when it came to Oliver. He gestured and let Roy know that he should probably leave. Roy didn't argue. He didn't want Felicity to feel embarrassed or upset at having him witness a very personal conversation between her and Oliver. They needed her too much. Roy knew that Oliver understood that, so he'd better not run her off. Roy threw one last glare at his mentor before leaving them to their privacy.

"Yes, we're partners, Felicity," Oliver said in resignation.

"Oliver, this is Captain America. Not some stranger from the big city," Diggle interjected. "This man gave his life for our country and was given a second chance. If we can't trust him, who can we trust?"

Oliver knew attacking the integrity of Steve Rogers was not the way to win this argument. "I'm not saying Steve Rogers isn't trustworthy. That's the point," Oliver said. "He is an America icon. He should not be party to the very illegal activities we do here."

That argument brought Felicity up short. She'd not considered that at all. "Well, that's a good point. However, Steve already knows I work for the Arrow. He just doesn't know _you_ are the Arrow," she shared.

Oliver clinched his fist in frustration. He didn't want to upset her when she had just gotten back. But this really pissed him off. "Felicity!"

"Don't 'Felicity' me!" she fumed. "I didn't tell him or them! It was Tony! Tony and his big mouth!"

That response surprised him. "Seriously?" he asked, a bit thunderstruck.

"Yes. But Tony didn't tell them it was you. We should be grateful for that! Tony hates secrets. He blabbed his to the world even when SHIELD ordered him not to," Felicity shared. "The mess that happened with SHIELD has only reinforced his belief that secrets are bad."

"Who is 'them'?" Diggle asked.

Felicity winced. "Well, Pepper and Tony first introduced me to Steve at a dinner with their friends," she said carefully.

"Which friends?" Oliver asked pointedly.

Diggle just grinned as he figured out who the friends probably were. He waited for the explosion.

"Oh, you know. Dr. Bruce Banner. And Natasha Romanoff—the Black Widow," she said.

"The Avengers? You told a team of superheroes you work for a vigilante?" Oliver asked in outrage. He hated thinking a group of people he admired was looking down on him for his criminal actions.

Felicity got that look on her face. The protective mama bear look she reserved for defending her guys. "No one thinks badly of you, Oliver! I'd never let them! Surely you know that!" she exclaimed. "Even if they didn't know it was you, I'd still not let anyone think less of what we do!"

"The Black Widow is a trained assassin," Diggle said. "I can't see her throwing stones."

"No, she wouldn't and neither would Clint," Felicity said.

"You met Hawkeye?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"Not until last night. He was out of the country most of the time I was in New York," Felicity said. "Pepper promised to get me his specs!" She flashed him a pleased smile, her annoyance with him momentarily forgotten as she got caught up.

Oliver couldn't help but smile at her. Even when in the middle of such illustrious circles, she still thought of ways to help him. And just like that, his anger left him. How could he be angry at her? He took a step toward her, reaching out for her hand. He gave it an affectionate squeeze. "I really missed you," Oliver said softly. "Don't leave me again."

Felicity sighed. She reached out and grabbed Diggle's hand. "You two are my family. I love you both. I'll never abandon you, but I can't promise to always be here like I have been," she told them, begging with her eyes for them to understand. If Steve was willing to uproot his life for her, putting him first was the least she could do.

"Do you love him?" Oliver asked her.

A smile broke out on her face. A look appeared in her eyes that neither men had ever seen before.

Oliver realized that in one very important way he _had_ lost her. For one moment, he allowed himself to feel the loss of that. Then he pushed it aside. Steve Rogers was a man actually deserving of Felicity. He was a man who could keep her safe. No longer would Oliver have to bear the burden of her safety alone. A weight lifted off of him.

"Yes, I do. I do love him. I know it's fast. But we spent so much time together," Felicity said. "He's so wonderful! He listens when I talk. He isn't turned off by my babbling. He is the most incredible man I've ever met. I can't wait until you meet him."

Oliver released her hand and smiled. "I can't wait to meet him," he said, meaning it.

"I most definitely can't wait!" Diggle said eagerly.

Oliver and Felicity laughed. Felicity was so glad that they were taking things so well. She hated to bring it back to the origin of their argument, but it wasn't cleared up yet.

"When Steve moves here, I don't want to lie to him, Oliver. I can't," Felicity said earnestly. "He's the most honest, upright person I've ever known. I just can't do it to him."

Oliver sighed in resignation. Nodding, he said, "I understand. I don't blame you. I doubt I could lie to the man either!" He smiled. "If you trust him, then so will we."

"You know he may not always agree with what we do here," Diggle said. "I was a solider. Soldiers are trained to work with a team, to think much differently. He's _the _soldier. The best America has ever had. It may cause some problems for you."

"I'm sure it will at times," she acknowledged. "Things may change. But change isn't always bad. If we ever get into a situation like we did with Slade and his super soldiers, we'll have the best kind of help."

"I can't say I'd turn down the help of Captain America," Oliver agreed, smiling at her enthusiasm.

Diggle's eyes lit up. "Do you think he'd mind training with us sometimes? I'm really tired of Oliver's same lame-ass moves," Diggle said with a smirk.

"The lame-ass moves that put you on your ass time and time again," Oliver said dryly.

Felicity laughed, glad to be back with her boys. She'd be so focused on Steve that she hadn't allowed herself to miss them. Looking around the room, she realized Roy was gone. "Where did Roy go?" she asked.

"He left to give you two some privacy," Diggle said.

"Well, get him back here," Felicity said. "I want to take my boys to dinner."

Diggle threw his arms around her shoulder, pleased with her and her return. "It wasn't the same without you. Layla is in her second trimester and could use a girl to talk to about stuff," he said.

Felicity's eyes lit up. "I'm going to be an aunt in five months! I got the baby a _I Luv New York_ onesie! It's so cute! I can't wait to show you guys," Felicity shared.

Diggle grinned and pulled out his phone. "I'll get Roy back," he said, stepping away.

"Where's Laurel?" Felicity asked, addressing her surprising absence.

"I told her that I didn't need her down here anymore," Oliver said.

"Really?" Felicity said in surprise.

"You didn't want her here. We can't do this without you, so I told her that," Oliver said.

Felicity winced. "You told her that I didn't want her here, so she had to go? How could you say it like that?" Felicity demanded. "This is the woman you love, Oliver! The woman who loves you! She'll always hate me now!" Felicity pictured awkward holiday meals with Laurel at Oliver's side and groaned.

"Well, first, she is a woman I love like you are. I'm not _in _love with her. We can never be together that way," Oliver clarified. "I made that clear to her. Two, she needed to know the position you hold both in this team and in my life."

"And what position is that?" Felicity asked anxiously. She didn't want him to suddenly say she was the one he loved-loved. She didn't want to be his girl-girl any longer. Talk about awkward.

Oliver gave her one of the most open and honest looks she'd ever seen from him. "I told her that I'd lost too much. I couldn't and wouldn't lose you. You are my family now. If she can't respect that, then she needs to back off," Oliver said. Emotion filled his voice. "Am I going to lose you anyway?"

Felicity stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. His embrace didn't feel the way it once did, but it still felt warm and comforting. He would always have a piece of her heart. Loved never truly died. But it could change. It could evolve.

"Never," she said against his chest. "You'll never lose me."

John watched from the corner, pleased. The team was whole again.

******_Two Months Later******_

The past two months away from Steve had been difficult. She hadn't realized when she'd said goodbye in New York that it'd take so long to get him to Starling City. If she wasn't sure how strong her feelings really were for him before, she was now that they'd been apart. Talking on the phone or Skyping was not the same. His absence was like a physical ache. Felicity threw herself into work to keep from missing him. She'd began working for the new CEO of Queen Consolidated, Ray Palmer. Quentin Lance got appointed Chief of Police. Felicity hadn't seen him much since they'd both been busy with their new jobs. The last time she'd seen him, he couldn't quit smiling at her. Felicity assumed he'd heard from Laurel the news about her and Steve.

Things with Laurel had not really improved. The only difference was the woman now acknowledged Felicity politely when she saw her. Felicity, though, felt so much better about her position in Oliver's life and on the team that nothing with Laurel really even registered. Having a man like Steve love her put other things in perspective. A part of her just felt sorry for Laurel. She would never have Oliver now. Felicity hoped one day Oliver would meet someone that he could love completely and who would love him in return. She wanted that for him. She wanted to see the haunted look leave his eyes. One day, she hoped, he'd feel like he deserved to be happy, too.

They'd still not located Thea. Felicity was planning on getting Natasha to help her. If anyone could find the elusive Queen, it'd be the Black Widow. Roy was working hard, trying not obsess too much. He felt his actions, more than Oliver's had driven her away. He became determined to be a better version of himself as Thea stayed gone. He was convinced that one day she'd return. This was her home. Roy couldn't imagine she'd stay gone indefinitely no matter what she said. After Laurel worked a plea deal for his killing of the police officer, he was able to find a job with Diggle's contacts. He, too, stayed busy to keep from missing the one he loved.

Oliver was lighter than he'd ever been. If Felicity was more distracted at times than normal, he didn't comment. He was just so happy to have her back, and he knew that she was missing her boyfriend. The longer the elusive Captain stayed away from her, however, the more annoyed Oliver got. No man was going to be allowed to take advantage of Felicity. Just when Oliver was about go to New York and drag the man down to Starling City, he appeared.

It was a Friday evening. The team was having dinner with Layla at Big Belly Burger, their preferred hang out. Diggle's sister-in-law was happily involved with a new man, so it was no longer awkward bringing Layla around.

Felicity was in the middle of telling everyone a story about her mishap at work when her audience became very quiet, their attention no longer on her. Oliver, who was sitting next to her, sensed someone entering. He and Roy both turned to see who had captured Diggle and Layla's attention. All four people couldn't do much but stare for a full minute. Although they'd knew consciously that Captain America was involved with Felicity, his presence still brought more than a little awe.

Oliver gently put his hand on Felicity's arm. "Felicity, I think you need to see who is here," he said pointing.

Felicity finally noticed Steve. Her friends watched the look of joy on her face as she realized he was finally there. If a pang of jealousy hit Oliver, he ignored it, forcing himself to take pleasure in her happiness. She'd given up so much for him. He would never begrudge her happiness. The smile of greeting on his face was genuine.

Felicity jumped up. "Oh my God! You're finally here!" she exclaimed. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. The entire restaurant finally noticed the famous guest. They all immediately got out their cell phones, snapping pictures of their very public reunion.

Steve smiled affectionately at her. It had taken him longer than he had wanted to get here. The president and had been reluctant to let him move to a city that had been so crime-ridden. Steve's pro-active plan to help with that had gone a long way into getting him to sign the papers allowing Steve to live a life without bodyguards.

Felicity pulled back and grinned up at him. "Why didn't you call me and tell me you were coming?" she demanded.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said. He reached up and pushed some loose hairs off of her cheek, gently caressing it. She look so beautiful. God, he'd missed her. He'd been frustrated at the delays. When he finally decided what he would do with himself when in her city, it had made things move faster.

Felicity took in his appearance, finally noticing what he was wearing. "Why are you wearing a police uniform?" she asked in confusion.

"Because I joined the Starling City police force," he said, smiling.

Felicity's friends had gotten to their feet and surrounded the pair. While she stood stunned, trying to take in what he said, Diggle spoke. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Felicity blinked, her mind a whirl. "Oh, Steve, these are my friends," she said absently, gesturing to them. His news had rattled her. She turned to him. "What do you mean you joined the police department? How did you find us? How could I not know that?"

Steve grinned, fondly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and drawing her against him. "One, I found you here because your friend Quentin Lance told me I probably would. An officer drove me here. Two, I didn't want to spoil the surprise, so I thought I'd wait until getting here and meeting with Chief Lance. Three, I figured if I wasn't going to be a solider full time what better use of my time?" he said. "Do you approve?"

Felicity couldn't help but glance at Oliver before answering. Steve didn't miss the man's nod of approval. "I'm so glad you're here that I don't care what you're doing. Let's take this reunion to my place," she said.

"Since Felicity isn't going to introduce us, let me," Diggle said with a fond grin. He held out his hand to Steve. "I'm John Diggle, a former enlisted solider myself."

"Oh, forgive me, guys!" Felicity exclaimed sheepishly. "Steve, this is John and his wife Layla. This is Oliver Queen. And that's Roy." She pointed them all out while Steve shook each of their hands, greeting them cordially.

"We're happy you finally made it," Oliver said, a slight note of censure in his voice.

Steve grimaced, taking note of Oliver's unspoken rebuke. He appreciated, however, that the man Felicity worked so closely with watched out for her. He'd learned long ago the importance of having friends who watched out for you. "Believe me, it wasn't my plan. The government didn't want to let me move so far from New York City or the Capital. Deciding to become an officer, thus being surrounded most of the time by armed guards, helped him relax," Steve said.

Felicity looked at her friends. "Please, join us at my house, so you can get to know Steve," she offered.

"We have plenty of time to get to know your guy," Oliver said, smiling. "You two enjoy your reunion. We'll see you soon."

Roy was so awestruck he could barely do more than wave weakly as her friends said their goodbyes and left.

Felicity followed Steve out of the restaurant. "I can't believe you're here, and that you're a cop," she said.

"Well, I won't be in uniform for long. My experience will move me up the ranks fairly quickly. I will take the detective exam before finishing the academy," Steve said. "The mayor and Lance insisted."

"We might be out of a job," Felicity said in bemusement. "When criminals find out you're a cop, they will surely quit their crimes!"

"In my experience, a leopard rarely changes its spots," Steve said. "And sometimes, bad guys are drawn to a challenge."

Felicity walked him over to her car, the police officer with him, keeping spectators at bay. When they got inside her car, she told him, "Before I loose my nerve, I need to tell you something. Now that you're a cop I'm more nervous about sharing this than I was."

"Honey, I know you assist the vigilante in catching criminals. Chief Lance and I already discussed it. We both agreed to not arrest you," he said, grinning.

"Well, that's good. But it's not me I'm worried about," she said anxiously. "It's Oliver."

Steve frowned. He'd noticed the look between them and wondered. "What about him?" he asked.

"He's the Arrow. John and Roy help him, too," she said.

Steve took a moment to take that in. It made sense. The playboy had undergone a metamorphosis like he had. However, Queen's had happened due to years of trials and tribulation. "Okay. I'm glad you told me," he said. He reached over for her hand.

She turned in the car seat, facing him. "I can't believe you are here. Or that you have joined the police force. Why would you do all this for me?" she asked, still a bit insecure.

"Because you're worth it," he answered honestly. "I love you." Then he leaned over and kissed her.

Now he was finally home.

******_The End*******_

_I hope you loved this chapter and feel satisfied with the ending. Although it's at an end, I will be posting some one-shots that will serve as sequels of sorts. If you're following me, you will get notice. Thanks for reading. Your reviews are so very welcome!_


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note

If you like this story, you can read the one-shot sequel, "A Lover and A Brother". Check out my author's page for a complete listing of my stories. If I write more one-shots, I will make it clear in the story summary it's a sequel and the order you should read them. Thanks for reading! Take a moment to review if you can.


End file.
